Maximum Richards?
by Max7
Summary: Max is married, and it's not to Fang. What will he do to get her back? FAX
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Maximum Ride Martinez-Batchelder, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" I sighed. Show time. I was getting married. Yeah. You read that right. Me. Maximum Ride. I guess soon to be Richards.

"I…" I glanced over at the Flock. They had on their fake happy faces…except Fang. He had one that showed how he felt…hurt. Betrayed. Humiliated. Crushed. Heartbroken. All of these in one. I took another deep breath.

"I do," I whispered. Fang's eyes were now full of tears. My heart shattered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your very beautiful bride," the preacher observed. I rolled my eyes, and Micah kissed me. I pulled back quickly. Had I seriously just done that? Too late now.

"Congrats Max!" Angel squealed at my reception. Fang was sitting in a chair in the corner. "Has everyone said something to you?" I sighed.

"Except one. I don't—" she put her finger over my mouth.

"You broke his heart. He has talked even less over the past two months. He was so tempted to object, just to tick you off, but he changed his mind. Max, he's in—" he put his hand over her mouth. He looked at me.

"Congratulations," he whispered. I smiled.

"Thanks. Fang, are you okay?" he had an indifferent face on. He shrugged.

"Life's a bitch," he muttered before walking off.

This was so hard. If I had known what I know now, I would have said so many different things. I would have told him I loved him, and I was already regretting this. I would have talked to him so much more, before he entered full stage depression. Life _is_ a bitch.


	2. Chapter 1

"Max, will you marry me

"_Max, will you marry me?" my, now husband, Micah asked._ God that was the day I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Emphasis on the one of. I was married now. Maximum Ride Martinez-Batchelder Richards. Has a certain ring? No. Not really.

"Max, honey, why can't we try to have kids?" Micah asked. I sighed. He had proposed in the middle of a family reunion. I didn't have much choice.

I was still completely in love with Fang. He's a jackass. I'm not even sure if I like Micah as more than a friend…

"I'm just not ready," I answered honestly. He sighed in defeat.

"Well, why? Max, we've been married six months now. Come on. We've never done anything more than sleep beside each other. Max, please?" I sighed.

"Micah, please?" I looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm only sixteen, and you're seventeen. I'm not ready for a kid." He nodded.

"Okay. I love you." I sighed. I knew what I had to say here. I had no choice.

"I love you too." Liar! I'm such a liar! Good thing I'm good at it.

God, I haven't seen the Flock in…three weeks? Besides at school.

"So, what are you going to do today?" It was May. School. Not for too much longer.

"Umm…I wanted to go visit my family." He nodded. "Alone." He smiled.

"Okay." He kissed my cheek. "See you later."

"Bye." I walked out. I pulled out my cell phone. I called speed dial three, Ella.

"Hey Ella," I said happily once she answered.

"Oh my God. Hey Max." I got into my car.

"Hey. What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much. You?" I sighed.

"Nothing really. What are you guys up to today?" she sighed.

"Same old bit of nothing."  
"Good. So you won't mind if I stop by?" she squealed.

"God no!" I heard people cheering.

"Max!" Iggy yelled. I smiled.

"I'll be there in five minutes. See you soon." I hung up.

Iggy and Ella were an inseparable pair now. Iggy could see. One night he went to sleep, and the next morning, he could see. Angel has a boyfriend named Jason. He's so sweet, but I think they're a little young. Nudge and Gazzy were talking…meaning, soon, they probably would be. Everyone was basically the same. Ella changed Iggy a little. He wasn't quite so perverted.

Fang was…scary. He was always depressed. He moped around the house. Whenever I saw him, he never smiled or said a word. He had totally changed. He went from not talking much, to none at all. He went from being emotionless to completely depressed. It started eight months ago. When I started dating Micah.

Everything went so fast. Hours passed like seconds. Months passed like days. My life was crazy. I was married to someone…I know I didn't love, but not sure if I even liked.

I pulled into the driveway. They were all outside waiting. Except…Fang. I sighed and got out of the car. I shut the door and they all ran up to me. The front door opened. Fang walked out. He saw me and walked right back in. I opened my mouth to say something, and everyone sighed.

"Has he changed…at all?" They shook their heads.

"Nope. He…talked yesterday," Ella said enthusiastically. I sighed.

"What did he say?"

"Life's a bitch," Iggy answered. I nodded.

"Yes it is."

"How's it going with Micah?" Nudge asked curiously.

I made an ick face. They shook their heads.

"Is there still no possibility of kids?" Ella asked. I nodded.

"None. He still wants to, but…I can't." I sighed.

"Oh. Let's go on in," Angel said pulling on my arm. I nodded, and they all pulled me inside.

"So Max, what have you been up to?" Ella asked after we had all settled in and comfortable. I took a sip of my Mountain Dew.  
"Literally nothing." She winced.

"Sounds like fun." I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess." She smiled.

"So, how's everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Iggy's great. Angel and Jason are good. It's weird knowing they're eight. Nudge and Gazzy, still talking. And…yeah. Still in his don't say a thing to anyone. Mom and Dad are good too."

"Max, can Micah live one night without you?" Angel asked giving me the puppy dogface. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes sweetie. He can." She squealed.

"So, will you stay the night?" I shrugged.

"I guess." She squealed even louder.

"Yea!" She jumped around.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to be right back," I said walking out. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Micah," I said after he picked up. "I'm going to stay at Mom's house tonight." He scoffed.

"Why?"

"I just want to visit my family," I answered. He snorted.

"Well, isn't that what you're doing now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but I want to spend more time with them!"

"Well, you're coming home! I said so." I gawked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't ever remembering a time where I needed your permission!" I shrieked.

"I'm your husband. The head of the household." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe in your world, but in my world, I'm in charge of me. Not some stupid boy. I don't care what you say. I'm staying the night. Don't worry about me." I slammed my phone shut and sighed.

Micah's such an ass sometimes. You're coming home! I said so? Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do. I'll show him.

"I'm sorry," Iggy whispered behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"For what?" He sighed.

"Everything. Whatever he said is obviously upsetting you." I sighed.

"A little." He smiled and hugged me.

"Anything I can do to help?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. You want to know what he said?" he nodded.

"Only if you want to tell me." I nodded.

"He said I was coming home because he said so, and he could tell me what to do because he's my husband!" Iggy shook his head.

"Bastard." I nodded.

"Max, come on. Let's eat." I smiled. He pulled me inside.

"So, what did Micah say?" Ella asked once we got back in.

"Does it matter?" she shook her head.

"It never matters what the ass hole says. It's Max's life," Iggy muttered. Ella nodded.

"Right." I smiled. It was my life to live the way I wanted.

Fang never even looked up at dinner. I was silent. Why was he so…depressed? This was sad. Once I thought I saw tears in his eyes, but that was crazy.

"He just doesn't get better. He actually gets worse. Once, he was standing by a wall, and he just started slamming his head into it. It took all of us to stop him."

I stood up. I couldn't take this.

"Good night," I muttered. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Have fun." I nodded.

"Will do." I knocked on Fang's door. He opened it, saw me, and quickly shut it. Was he…? I slung his door open. He glared at me. I shut his door back.

"What?" he asked, burying his head in his arms. I sighed and sat on his bed.

"Hey. I haven't talked to you in a while," I said sweetly. He growled.

"Go away." Wow. He's talking now. That's a bonus. I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Fang, what's gotten into you? You won't talk to anyone." He looked up at me. He…was…crying. I tried to hug him, but before I could, he kissed me.

Oh my God. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He tilted his head.

"Max, in case you didn't notice, I'm in love with you." He kissed me again. "I can't get over you. You make it so hard to go through life when you're married to someone else. God I love you more than I have ever and could ever love anyone or anything!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him again. He pulled me over on top of him.

"I love you too," I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"What about Micah?" Oh yeah.

"I…don't love him. I never have. It's just, every thing happened so fast, and we were in front of his entire huge family. I just…didn't know what to do," I answered honestly. I had never told anyone that.

He kissed my neck. "So you won't mind if I do this?" he asked. I looked at him.

"What?"

"This," he whispered before kissing me again. I put my hands on his chest.

"Most definitely not," I said after pulling back. He smiled. He actually smiled.

"Good." He wouldn't stop smiling. That's okay with me.

"You know, you don't know how happy that makes me that you're smiling again," I muttered shaking my head. He looked at me.

"You don't know how happy it makes me that you aren't in love with Micah." I kissed him again. I stood up, and he did too. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and he tilted his head again. I pulled back slowly, and he put his forehead on mine.

"I'm too in love with you for my own good," he said laughing. I smiled even bigger.

"You're too loveable for my own good. God I love it when you laugh." He smiled.

"So, how have things been?" I sighed.

"Micah wants to try to have kids," I muttered. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you've never…" I shook my head.

"Never. I don't even like to let him kiss me." Fang smiled.

"What about me?" I smiled.

"I love letting you. You can…whenever no one's around." He nodded.

"Like now?" I nodded.

"If you want." He brushed my hair behind my ears.

"More than anything." With that, he did.

"Fang," I whispered. I looked up at him. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too Max." How was I going to do this? I can't stay married to Micah _and_ keep things going with Fang. Choosing the one I want more will be easy.

"Max," Fang whispered. I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Does he even know about your wings yet?" I shook my head.

"No. Not yet." He nodded. We sat on his bed.

"Oh. That's…cool." I laughed quietly.

"Yeah. Sure. Fang." He looked at me. "Can you do me a favor?" he nodded.

"Sure. Anything," he promised.

"Kiss me," I ordered. He nodded.

"Gladly." He then put his hands on my face and kissed me.

This is where I made a mistake…in some eyes. I pushed him against his headboard, and I put my knees beside his hips. I was sitting in his lap. He put his hands on my back, and I put my hands on his chest. I slid his shirt off, and he pulled off mine. He rolled me over, and he slid off my shorts. He kissed my neck, and I lowered my hands to undo his belt, and I pulled it off. He slid off his pants, and I put my arms around his neck. Damn he was sexy. He had a really tan chest, and he had a six-pack!

He put his hands on my back, and he undid my bra. I slid off his boxers, and he slid off everything I had left.

"Max," he breathed. I shut him up by kissing him. God I love this.

"Max," he whispered again, later that night. I looked at him.

"Yes?" he had his arms around my waist. He chuckled lightly. We were under the covers on his bed.

"I love you. So much." I smiled.

"I love you too." I fell asleep after that.

I sat up quickly the next morning. Fang hadn't moved from where he was last night. When I sat up, he woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled, and then looked down. Tears filled my eyes.

"I'm horrible." He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Fang, did you forget, I'm married!" I reminded him. He sighed and sat up. The covers were at his hips.

"That doesn't mean you're horrible," he said kissing my shoulder.

"Fang," tears started pouring down my cheeks. "I've never even done this with my husband. I…I've got to do something. Micah thinks I love him, when I don't. I'm not even sure if I like him." Fang kissed my temple.

"Max, listen, just forget about this. Don't do anything you're going to regret." I nodded.

"Okay. I won't. There will be some hearts broken, and people will hate me. Maybe even some family. But I know what I have to do." I grabbed my clothes, and Fang nodded. He laid back down.

"Fang, just promise me one thing," I whispered after getting dressed. He looked at me. I kissed his lips once more. "Don't go into depression."


	3. Chapter 2

"Micah, I have to talk to you," I said as I was walking in the door

"Micah, I have to talk to you," I said as I was walking in the door. I went straight home from Mom's house once I woke up. I had decided to fly.

"Max, listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"Micah, this isn't working. I want a divorce." He frowned.

"Max, we can work this out. We love each other. We—"

"That's the thing. I don't love you. I never have. I can't live a lie anymore. I wanted to love you. I wanted this perfect life, but I can't. I can't pretend to love someone and be in love with someone else. I gave my heart away, and the thing is, the guy refuses to give it back." He frowned.

"There's someone else?" I nodded.

"Yep. You two already hate each other, so you should be good. But, I can't." I handed him his rings back.

"Why did you lie?"

"Like I said, I wanted this life. I thought if I tried it, I would eventually. But, I can't."

"Max, please!" he pleaded. "I'll wait on the kids!"

"Micah, I have wings!" I popped them out. He stared at me.

"You freak!" he yelled. Tears filled my eyes.

"I guess that's one way to put it," I whispered.

"You mean to tell me I married a lying little bitchy, bird-freak?" he hissed. I burst into tears. That really hurt. I pulled my wings back in.

They had changed a little. Now the bottom layer of feathers was completely black. There were occasionally black feathers, and all the feathers had black tips. They were…beautiful.

"You bastard! You're lucky I'm crying right now, or I would kick your ass!" I ran out the door. I popped out my wings and flew off. God this felt good.

I burst through the door of Mom's house.

"Mom, I married an ass hole!" I said, crying on her shoulder. She hugged me tightly.

"What did he do?"

"I told him I wanted a divorce, and I showed him my wings." I stopped, trying to calm down. "He—said—" I tried to choke out the rest. I couldn't. I burst into tears all over again. "I'm getting a divorce." Fang walked in. He smiled, and then frowned.

"What did he do this time?" I took a deep breath.

"I told him I wanted a divorce and then showed him my wings. I was trying to get him to quit asking me not to leave. He then called me a—" I stopped and took another deep breath. "He said he married a lying little bitchy, bird-freak!" I couldn't stop the tears. Fang sat beside me and put my head on his shoulder.

"Max," he whispered into my hair. "I'm so sorry." I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"It's not your fault," I reminded him. He smiled and used his thumbs to rub the tears away. He kissed my forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry I let you marry that son of a bitch." I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't have stopped me." He shrugged.

"But I didn't even _try_." I shrugged. He hugged me, and kissed my hair.

"It's okay," I whispered. He didn't let me go. I heard Mom leave, and he tilted my head up to look at him.

"Max," he whispered before kissing my lips gently. "Why did you do this?" I sighed.

"I did this for you, lover boy. Well, partly. Mostly for me." He smiled and I put my arms around his neck. "But I need you to do something." He looked at me. "Make sure I don't regret it." He nodded.

"Okay. I will." He kissed me. He tilted his head, and I kissed him back. Oh my God. We both slowly stood up, not breaking apart. He pulled me as close to him as possible, and we sat there like that until someone cleared their throat.

"Whoa, I see a game of tonsil hockey going on in here," Iggy muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Ig." He frowned.

"Damn girl. You get over them fast!" I smiled.

"Yeah." I laid my head on Fang's shoulder. "Especially since this sexy guy here helped me through it." Fang smiled and laid his head on mine. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"It's about time. Max, we'd all thought you'd lost it when you actually said I do. No, we thought you'd lost it when you even agreed to date him!" I nodded.

"I think I did loose it," I muttered. "Then again, did I ever have it?" They both shook their heads.

"Well, at least there's more than just one good thing about you two," Ig said happily.

"What would those be?" He smiled.

"One, Fang will quit being so depressed. The first night after your wedding, he walked around the house crying." Fang put his hands on his face. "Two, you're both happy. Three, we're all happy. Guys, we've wanted this for like…ever!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Ig," I whispered. He smiled again, and I stood up.

"So, what happened?" he asked. I sighed.

"Oh, just so you know, according to Micah, I'm a lying little, bitchy bird-freak," I informed him. Iggy's jaw locked.

"That bastard's about to get his ass kicked. Dude, Fang, whatever's left, let me take care of!" I smiled.

"You should probably go first then, because once I'm finished," he put his arms around my waist, "there won't be anything left." Iggy frowned.

"Okay. But we will do this together, right?" Fang reluctantly nodded.

"Together." They knocked their fist against the other one. I hugged them both.

"Thanks guys, but I can handle this." Fang shook his head.

"No one does that to my Max and gets away with it." Iggy shook his head.

"Your like a little sister to us!" Iggy said teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Odd, because I'm older than both of you," I shot back. Their shoulders sank, and I triumphantly walked out.

I walked past Fang's room a few hours later. Around noon. His door was actually open. He had his eyes closed, and he was smiling.

"Hey lover boy," I said as I shut the door. "What are you up to?" He grinned.

"Just thinking about stuff." I sat on his bed.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked curiously. He sat up and his face was a hair away from mine.

"You," he whispered before kissing me. Someone knocked on the door.

"Max?" I pulled back, and he frowned.

"Yes?" I asked, opening his door back. She smiled and looked at Fang. He looked at her.

"Um…I was going to tell you lunch time." I nodded quickly.

"Okay." I said quickly. Fang smiled. Ella gawked.

"Did he just—" I nodded.

"Yeah. He did." She looked at me.

"I don't know what you did, but thanks!" she squealed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your welcome?" Angel ran by.

"Max! Thank you so much!" I looked at Fang.

"Gosh, they love you more than you thought." He grinned.

"Yeah!" Angel squealed. She hugged him.

"Angel, you're hurting me!" he muttered. She squealed again and hugged him tighter.

"Now he's talking! Max, what did you do?" Ella asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." He smiled again. Nudge ran in.

"What is all the commotion about? Some of us are trying to have a conversation here?" Fang laughed.

"Why don't you two quit talking and just get together?" Fang asked. Nudge stared at him. She was speechless.

One Week Later

"Max, don't let this bother you," Fang whispered. I nodded. We were about to go to finalize this. I was about to leave that bastard. Forever. I would see him at school, but that's it. Never again.

"Why are there cameras everywhere? That…I…he promised not to…Micah!" I shouted. People started taking pictures.

"They went into hiding, but now we've found them. Here behind me you will see one of the bird kids, Max, and wait, the quiet one, Fang! Oh my gosh. Two!" I grabbed his hand.

"You are going to regret this!" I hissed once we found Micah. He smirked.

"What? The bird freak doesn't like attention?" I snarled.

"No! I've spent my life running and hiding from people, and I was doing a great job at it! You are going to pay." Fang was glaring silently at him. I smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," I said happily. He smiled.

"Okay." Micah rolled his eyes.

"When you said I already hated the other guy, you weren't kidding!" Micah exclaimed. I nodded.

"Let's just get this over with!" I said in my signature, bored tone. Fang grinned.

"Then, this will be a lot easier," he whispered before kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"Yeah." Micah snarled.

"This is the other guy?" I nodded, and he rolled his eyes. "You mean to tell me you left me for an emo freak? Max, I'm the most popular guy in school, and you left me for this other emo, bird-freak? You have made the biggest mistakes of your—" Fang punched him in the nose, sending him to the floor.

"No. The biggest mistake of her life was dating you! You know," he knelt beside him, "You should probably only start fights with someone you know you can beat." Micah tackled him.

"Stop it! Guys, stop!" Fang stood up and nodded.

"Okay Max." Micah growled.

"I don't think so!" His nose was bleeding. He jumped at Fang, but Fang kneed him in the stomach.

"Go ahead," I muttered. He grinned, and when Micah went to punch him, he grabbed his wrist and started twisting it. He shoved him backwards, and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. We walked into the main room of the building, where my mistake would be put behind me.

"So, this is final," my lawyer, Mr. Davis, announced. "Once Mr. Richard signs." My head snapped around to look at him.

"Sign the damn papers so we can just get on with our lives," I muttered. He smirked.

"Nah. I changed my mind. I don't think I want to." Fang let out a low growl.

"Micah," I stood up, angry. "Sign the papers, please!" I pleaded. He grinned.

"I don't think I want to." I stormed out.

"Max, how does it feel to be divorced?" one woman asked. I snarled.

"The bastard won't sign the damn papers!" I yelled to Iggy. He narrowed his eyes, and we walked to the car. "He's going to regret this." Fang nodded.

"Mom?" I said. She sighed.

"How does it feel?" Tears started forming in my eyes.

"He won't sign. What can I do?" she sighed.

"I…don't know." Fang started the car, and we all drove off.

"Why wouldn't he sign?" Iggy asked. I shrugged.

"Could be the fact Fang kicked his ass right before." Fang grinned, but kept driving. Iggy smiled.

"Damn. Wish I was there." I nodded.

"It was fun," Fang answered honestly. I nodded.

"I had fun watching my boyfriend kick my husband's ass. Whoa, that sounds weird." They both laughed and nodded.

"He's a butt head," Angel said once I got home and told them the bad news. I nodded, and she hugged me. "Don't worry. You and Fang will be able to be together." I sighed and nodded. Fang put his arm around my waist.

"That's a very good thing," he whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah." He pulled in my head and kissed me.

"We have been waiting for this forever!" Angel shrieked. Everyone nodded, even Mom.  
"Well, it's happening," I said happily. She nodded. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Micah standing there. I let out a frustrated breath.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spat.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here," Fang said through gritted teeth. I nodded, and he smirked.

"I've got a deal. I'll sign. If there's something in it for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Selfish bastard. What the hell do you want?" He smirked.

"Well, not money. I have plenty of that. There's really not much you can give me." I shook my head.

"Then what the hell do you want?" He kissed me. Fang snarled, and shoved Micah off of me. He pinned him against the wall and kneed him in the groin.

"Yes Micah. What is your death wish?" he hissed venomously. He was hunched over, coughing.

"Forget it. Nothing you say or do will change my mind!" I shrieked.

"Max, let's remember, I can do that. You are my wife." I stormed inside and slammed the door. Fang locked it, and I sank to the floor.

"I hope life gets better," I whispered. Fang nodded.

Next day

"Max, why is Micah being an ass about it?" my best friend, Kyra, asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's a good thing I never slept with him," I said, thinking out-loud.

"He probably has a hot body," she remarked. I shuddered.

"No. There's only one body I want to ever see and that is—"

"Hey Max," Fang said walking up. School was almost over. I smiled, and Kyra grinned. She knew who I was talking about.

"Me too." I laughed quickly. Fang was confused. I kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," I said sweetly. He nodded.

"Max, my parents are going out of town, and they said while they're gone, I can throw a party. I'm having one this Friday. It won't be a lot of people. Just a few. Want to come? You two could come together," she taunted. I rolled my eyes. Fang looked down at me and shrugged.

"I'm in if you are," he informed me. I smiled.

"Trying to come out of your depression shell?" I teased. He shook his head.

"Thanks to you, I am. Now I'm trying to just…have fun with life." I sighed.

"I put you in the shell," I muttered. He tilted my head up to look at him.

"Max, no you didn't." I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you in?" Kyra asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded.

"As long as I don't have to dance," I protested. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." I smiled. This was going to be fun.

party night

"How does this look Ella?" I asked. She grinned.

"Perfect!" she squealed. I smiled.

I had on a black cami. I put on a pair of blue jean shorts. Like short shorts. Not really short and trampy, but short. I had on a black belt with silver, metal circles on it. The belt buckle was a circle, and it had an oval, plastic diamond in the middle. Around that were smaller diamonds. They were clear too. They were all around the big, clear circle. I slipped on my black flip-flops.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. She opened the door, and Fang was leaning against the wall across from it. He smiled when he saw me.

"Looks good," he mumbled. Shit. It looks bad. I smiled and shut the door back.

"What?" Ella asked. I sighed.

"It's horrible." She shook her head.

"No. He was hiding what he wanted to say, I could tell. Get your ass out there and party!" she said opening the door back and shoving me out. Fang grabbed my hand before I could protest.

We sat down in the car, and he looked at me.

"Okay, now I can say it," he said starting the car.

"Say what?" I asked curiously.

"That looks sexy," he whispered. "I love it." I smiled and before he drove off, I quickly kissed him.

"Thanks," I whispered as he drove towards Kyra's house. Fun. Party time.


	4. Chapter 3

"Max

"Max!" Kyra squealed once Fang and me walked in the door. There was a lot of people.

"Only a few people?" I teased. She grinned.

"Well, word spread, and so now, huge party!" I smiled, and Fang had this weird look showing one emotion: hatred. I looked up and saw why.

"Shit! My husband's here!" I whispered before trying to disappear in the crowd. Fang followed reluctantly, but he did.

"Max, why are we hiding?" he whispered. I pinned him against the wall.

"Well, I don't want what happened last time to happen again, so I'm going to try to avoid him. We'd hate for you to start something with all the jocks around." Fang shrugged.

"Yeah. I might have a small challenge." I rolled my eyes.

"Yep." I kissed him. He tilted his head.

"That is the sexiest emo person I have ever seen," one girl whispered. I pulled back, and Fang rubbed my arm. I grabbed his arm, and he followed closely behind me.

"Where are we going?" he whispered. I smiled.

"You'll see." I had been to Kyra's house a lot. I knew where every room was.

I pulled him up the stairs, and we walked into one of the guest rooms. He looked at me curiously.

"What are we doing in here?" he whispered. I sat on the bed. He sat beside me.

"This," I whispered before kissing him. He tilted his head, and we started making out. I laid him down, and we just sat there for a minute making out. I pulled back, and he smiled.

"Just curious, but why did we have to come up here for that?" I smiled and kissed his neck.

"Because this is private." He nodded.

"Gotcha." I smiled.

"Good." I kissed him quickly and stood up. He followed me and grabbed my hand.

"Max," he whispered. He kissed the back of my neck.

"Fang," I whispered back, which meant, what.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." We walked down the stairs.

"Are you thirsty?" Fang asked once we got down there. I shrugged.

"Yes, I mean, no." he rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are. I'll be right back," he promised. I nodded.

"Max," Micah said dizzily. I cursed to myself.

"What?" I hissed. He smiled.

"Come here," he said grabbing my wrist. I tried to pull it back, but he was dragging me up the stairs.

"Your breath stinks. What the hell? Micah, have you been drinking?" I asked, stunned. He shrugged.

"So what if I have?" I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Micah, not that I was, but if I had been considering staying married, I definitely wouldn't now!" I spat. He slung me in one of the guest rooms and locked the door.

"Well, you might after this," he said drunkenly. I shook my head.

"Whatever you are doing, it's not going to work." He kissed me. I shoved him off.

"Get away from me!" I hissed.

"I'm your husband," he reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Get away from me!" I repeated. He put his hands on my waist and started trying to lift up my shirt.

"Stop it! Micah, stop!" I shouted. He let go of my shirt, but he stuck his hand down it. I grabbed his hand, and I started twisting his wrist. I slammed him into the door, and he grabbed _my_ wrist. He put them above my head, and he shoved me against the wall. He kissed my neck. I was stuck here. He then shoved me to the bed and laid on top of me.

"Damn it Micah, get off of me!" I shrieked. He pulled out some duct tape, and started tapping my hands together. Then he tied them together with some plastic stuff. I tried to get them free, but I was stuck. He started lifting up my shirt, and I kicked him. He then tied my ankles together like he did my wrist.

"Stop!" I screamed. He kissed me. He slowly started lifting up my shirt. Damn it, he's fucking raping me! He wouldn't quit kissing me, so I bit him. He yanked off my cami, and I was lying there in a bra. I slammed my wrist against the side of his head. He put his hand there. I hoped to the other side of the room. I tried to grab the scissors on the table, but I couldn't.

"Max," Micah whispered. He started walking towards me. "Lay back down," he ordered. I spat on his shoe.

"Once again, I'm in charge of me, meaning I don't do anything I don't want to. And trust me, you aren't on my list of things to do!" I sneered. He growled and the door sling open. Fang was glaring at him. He ran up to him, and he slammed his elbow into the side of his head. Micah fell to the floor, and Fang kicked his ribs, causing them to break. He grabbed the scissors and cut the stuff off of my wrists and ankles.

"There you are," he whispered sadly. A tear ran down his cheek. "I'm so sorry." I put my hand on his face.

"Shh," I whispered, putting my finger on his mouth. I kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

Micah stood up. Fang sighed, and punched his already bruised nose, and then punched him in the eye. He shoved his knees into his chest.

"You will die," he spat. "I swear. I'm going to kill you for this!" He stomped on his arm, causing it to snap, and he walked over to me. I pulled on my shirt.

"Let's go," he whispered. I nodded, and he kissed my nose. He hugged me, and we walked out. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Kyra saw me and then looked at Fang. He sighed.

"Don't worry about it. We're just going to go." She nodded, and Micah stumbled down the stairs.

"Guys!" he shouted.

The jocks with their matching jackets surrounded us. They started shoving Fang around, and one actually managed to punch him in the eye. He started beating the shit out of them. He kneed one in the groin and shoved him to the ground, and he punched two in nose, breaking them. The last one came up beside him and smashed a beer bottle on the side of his head. He fell to the floor.

"Fang!" I shrieked. I knelt beside him. "You bastard!" I stood up.

"Hey, he's stealing our friend's girl, and that's not okay." I scoffed.

"No. I'm leaving Micah because I want to! Not because…well, partially, but I would have left anyway!" I looked up and saw who I was yelling at. Trevor.

"Whatever." I punched him on the eye. He growled and I turned back towards Fang. Trevor wrapped his arms around me, trying to hold me back? I snarled.

I elbowed him in the stomach, stepped on his toe, punched him in the nose, and kicked him in the groin. He fell to the floor.

"Fang, wake up," I whispered. He wasn't moving. Well, he was breathing. I tried picking him up, but I couldn't. Kyra came beside me and helped me stand him up.

"Thanks," I mumbled. She put one of his arms on her shoulders, and I had his other one on mine. Her boyfriend, Tyson, came up and helped us.

"Thank you so much," I said happily. We had the black mustang convertible, so Fang could get some air. I heard him mumble something. I turned and looked at him, but he went back unconscious.

"I've got to get home," I said sadly. She nodded and hugged me.

"Bye Max," she whispered. I nodded.

"See you," Tyson said. I smiled. He walked inside with Kyra. I pulled out my phone.

"Ig?"

"What?" he asked worriedly. I must have had a worried tone.

"Fang was…we're on our way home. Have someone make sure there's nothing on his bed. I need you to come out and help me get him in there." He sighed.

"What happened?" he asked. I burst into tears.

"Tell—you—later," I choked. He sighed.

"Okay, but Max, calm down. It's obviously really bad. I'm sorry." I laughed.

"God. You're just like Fang. It's not your fault!" I insisted. He laughed too.

"My bad. Well, see you soon."

"Okay. See you." I threw my phone in a cup holder. Fang was laying in the backseat. It was too risky to put him up front. He might fall.

"Ig!" I shouted once I pulled in the driveway. He ran out.

"Damn, look at his head!" he said pointing to where the bottle hit. I burst into tears all over again. He hugged me quickly.

"Let's get him inside," Iggy suggested. I nodded and wiped my tears away. We slowly carried him in, and set him on his bed. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my crying, but Iggy saw it. He hugged me.

"What's going on Max? What happened?" I sighed, trying to take deep breaths.

"Fang got hit over the head with a beer bottle protecting me!" I shrieked. "Micah tried to rape me, and Fang beat the shit out of him. We go downstairs to leave, and Micah got all his friends to beat us up. It was four jocks against one Fang, and Fang took out three of them. I…" I couldn't go on. Iggy was staring at me, horrified.

"He tried to rape you?" he hissed. I nodded and burst into tears all over again. Fang has to be okay.

"Max, it doesn't look good," Mom said the next morning. I had slept curled up beside Fang. He hadn't moved at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked, breathing heavy,

"He got hit on a really bad spot, with a lot of force, with a glass bottle. His chances are very slim. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake up." I burst into tears. Wow. I had done that a lot lately.

"Fang, please wake up. I need you. Please!" I pleaded. He didn't move. I kissed his cheek. "You have to…" I laid my head on his chest. "Please?"

Fang still hadn't woken up. I missed almost everyday of the last week of school. I didn't want to go, but Mom forced me to go the last day.

Friday, at school

"You bastard, I hope you're happy!" I shrieked. Micah was leaning against his locker smirking.

"Hello honey. Where's your boyfriend?" I forced the tears back.

"He's at home. Unconscious. Guess what. He hasn't woken up!" I yelled. "My mom said it doesn't look good. His chances are slim. Are you happy?" I burst into tears and ran off. This was a disaster. Iggy pulled me aside and hugged me.

"Can I kill the bastard now?" I shook my head.

"Not yet." He nodded. My phone vibrated. Mom sent me a text.

_Max. He's up. He woke up._

I squealed and showed Iggy. I hugged him and ran towards the door.

"You're lucky. He woke up. If he hadn't, I swear to God you would have seriously regretted it, all of you," I spat. "You probably will anyway." I smiled and ran out. Fang! I jumped in the car and drove home. Thanks God school hadn't started yet!

"Fang!" I yelled once I ran in the door.

"Max?" he asked. I nodded, and he hugged me. "Where's that son of a bitch?" I sighed.

"School." He nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." He pulled on a shirt, and he dragged me outside. We got in the car, and he sped off to school.

"You beat all the odds," I whispered. Tears of joy were rolling down my cheeks. He smiled.

"Yeah. I wouldn't leave you here. My body fought it, knowing you need me, and I need you." He grabbed my left hand with his right one. We drove up. We were going to be a little late…literally three minutes. We lived close to the school.

"Come on," I whispered. He smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy my revenge." I nodded.

"Micah, good to see you," Fang hissed venomously. "What? Too chicken to fight me alone?" he asked. I smiled. He nodded, and his guys cornered Fang again.

"Ig, now you can." Iggy grinned, and somehow managed to pry himself into the circle of jocks. Him and Fang together easily knocked them to the ground.

"Together," the said in unison as their fist collided. I smiled.

"Now, Micah, options." I put my foot on his neck. He was literally on the ground.

"A, sign the damn papers. B, get another plate of ass whooping!" I hissed. Fang grinned.

"Uhh…"I took my foot off his neck, and I pulled the papers out of my backpack. Yes, I had them with me. He stood up.

"Neither." I chuckled darkly and pinned him against some lockers.

"Sorry. That's not an option." He pushed my head in, making me kiss him.

"Bastard! Stay away from me! First you try to rape me, and then you won't quit kissing me! I didn't hate you before, but now, I do!" I shoved him into the lockers. People all around were gaping at me. I sighed and stormed off.

"Shit!" I yelled really loudly. Fang sighed.

"Should we kick his ass again?" I shook my head.

"No. Not yet." He frowned.

"We need to catch him off guard. Hit him where he least expects it. Home. I have an idea." I kissed Fang's cheek and walked towards the car. Thank God school's over. This will be so awesome!!


	5. Chapter 4

"Max," Fang whispered later that night

"Max," Fang whispered later that night. He kissed my bare shoulder.

"Yes?" I said turning to face him. He kissed my lips.

"I love you, so much. I'm so sorry I left you alone. This is all my fault!" he said angrily. "I'm so stupid!" I kissed him.

"Fang, this isn't your fault. You aren't stupid. And…most importantly," I said pulling myself on top of him. "I love you too." He put his arms on my back, and he rubbed around my wings.

"If you say so…" I nodded, and I rolled off of him.

"I do." He put his forehead on mine.

"Good." He tapped my nose with his finger, and then he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He had a funny look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I just…I love it when you even look at me. When you touch me, even if by accident, I feel this tingling sensation," he whispered. I smiled.

"So what does this do?" I asked. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips and then the neck.

"When you kiss me at all, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. A good feeling, definitely, but I just feel in love," he said looking up at me. I smiled and I kissed his lips again. He quit rubbing my back now, but he didn't move his hand. I pulled back.

"Fang." He looked at me. "Can I tell you something without you laughing at me?"

"Of course." I took a deep breath.

"Okay. For some reason, I've felt closer to you than ever. I mean, like I never want to be away from you. Like I couldn't be with anyone else, even if I tried." I heard him take in a quick breath, and then he was kissing my neck.

"That's a good thing. And Max, I'm being dead serious, but I have been feeling the same way. You make me feel…there aren't even words good enough to describe it. But…I can't leave you. Ever. Never. You will always be my Max, and I will always be yours."

"Together forever," I whispered. He nodded.

"Forever and ever."

"Incredible." He raised an eyebrow. "That's the only word that even gets anywhere close to getting close to describing this." He nodded, and kissed my neck again.

"Max," Fang said quietly. I smiled.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Good night." I nodded.

"I love you too. And in case you didn't know, it's three seventeen." He kissed my neck.

"My bad." We both fell asleep after that.

I woke up with my face on his chest. His arms were still around me. The sun was shining through the blinds. I pulled the covers under my arms, and Fang smiled. He never opened his eyes.

"Hello beautiful." I smiled, and he opened his eyes. "I could get used to this." I nodded, and he kissed me. We both sat up, and I managed to keep the covers under my arms. He tilted his head, and I scooted closer to him.

His door flung open to reveal Ella standing there gawking at us. Fang's eyes opened wide, and he pulled back. I never turned to face her. Tears formed in my eyes, but I forced them away.

"Go away!" he hissed quietly.

"Oh my God," she managed to choke out.

"Ella, please, don't say anything," I begged. She sighed.

"Okay." She shut the door back, and Fang rubbed his finger under my eyes.

"Max," he whispered.

"What?" He kissed my forehead.

"Get dressed. Go to your room and make it look like you were in there." I nodded, and I did what he said. He put on some boxers, and I kissed him one last time before flying out the window in his room.

"Max?" Ella whispered knocking on my door. I wiped the stray tear that had rolled down my cheek away, and I opened the door.

"What?" was all I had to say to her. What was I supposed to say? Oh hey. What you saw was nothing, and it happens all the time. Or, that's just normal. There's nothing wrong with what you saw. No! There was something wrong, and it's not normal. It has never happened before where someone found out, so I'm stuck on what to do.

"Max, I won't tell anyone," she promised quietly. I smiled and hugged her.

"Oh my God, Ella, thank you." I hugged her tightly. She smiled and looked up at me.

"Max, just so you know, I know why you did that. Kind of. I'm not mad, upset, or anything bad. I'm actually happy for you two. Don't be embarrassed or anything." She hugged me again, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was a happy tear.

"Okay. Thank you, Ella." Fang walked by, and I motioned for him to come in here.

"Shut the door." He nodded, and he did. Ella pulled back from me and looked at him. She smiled, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Ella, about—" she stopped him.

"I'll tell you like I told Max. I know why you did that. I'm not mad, upset, or anything bad. I'm actually happy for you two. Don't be embarrassed or anything." He froze. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was speechless. Not a sound was made in my room. Fang finally smiled. She hugged him, and he stiffened up.

"Oh come on. She's my sister." He sighed, and hugged her back. I kissed his cheek and walked out.

A few seconds after I got out of my room, I heard,

"Dude, what the heck are you doing?" Iggy. I shot back towards my room, and I saw him and Ella looking really confused. They both looked at me.

"What's going on Ig?" He snarled.

"I just saw these two hugging, and Fang whispered, 'Thanks for keeping our little secret!' Fang, how could you do this? I thought you were supposed to be my friend!" He shoved Fang into the wall. "And Max. What about her?" I took a deep breath, and looked at Ella. She was confused.

"Iggy, calm down. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what I was talking about to Ella—" He shook his head.

"It's not like that," Ella tried to tell him.

"Save it you two. I don't want to hear it." He ran out. Fang looked up at me.

"This is just great." I nodded.

"We can't tell him what Fang was talking about, and we can't not tell him either," Ella whispered. I nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Fang asked. They both were looking at me now.

"Well, he won't believe us unless we tell him what she was talking about, so we really only have one option." They nodded, and Angel burst through the doors.

"Guys, help! Iggy is leaving, and he says he's never coming back. He's leaving now!" I sighed, and ran after him.

"Iggy!" I yelled.

"Max, you of all people should be on my side, but no! Why? Max, I'm leaving, and don't you try and stop me!" I sighed.

"Iggy, what about Gazzy? You two are best friends, and partners in crime. What about Angel and Nudge? They love you Iggy. You're like their older brother! What about me? I love you, Ig. You're like my little brother. I need you, and they need you. We all need each other. Iggy please!" I pleaded. He scoffed.

"No! I'm going!"

"You have got to be kidding me! You're just going to leave the girl you love, like that? Because you saw her hugging your best friend, and her sister's boyfriend? Iggy, you know Fang. He would never do this to you. Iggy, we all love you. Please?" I begged. He growled.

"No! Tell Ella I'm sorry!"  
"Iggy! The secret Fang was talking about wasn't between them, it was between him and me! He was talking about something that happened last night and Ella walked in on. God Iggy, you just can't trust anyone, can you? He was hugging her like a friend would," I hissed.

"Iggy, please!" Ella shouted running out. He looked in her direction. "I love you. Please don't leave." I smiled. He flew to the ground. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him. I flew down beside Fang on Mom's porch.

"Max, there's something I need to talk to you about," Fang muttered. I looked at him.

"Yes?" He rolled his eyes.

"I meant privately." I sighed.

"Okay. Later." He narrowed his eyes for a second.

"Well, why not now?" I sighed.

"Because I don't want to," I said crossing my arms.

"Please?"

"No," I said firmly. He kissed my neck.

"Please?" I took a deep breath.

"Cheater."

"No I'm not. I just use my resources wisely. Please?"

"Damn. It's like a married couple!" Iggy retorted. I glared at him, and Fang smiled.

"Actually…" I looked at him. He grabbed my left hand and got down on one knee. "Max, will you marry me?" I froze. I started breathing heavy, and everyone was smiling. Ella nodded, and was squealing, along with Angel and Nudge. Iggy was grinning. He grabbed Ella's hand. She smiled, and they stared at us. I remembered I had to answer.

"I…I…can't," I muttered right before I ran off. Whoa. Had he just…? In front of…? I popped my wings out and flew off. I had some thinking to do.

That Night

"Max," Fang whispered when I landed on the porch. God I didn't see him! I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I looked at him, and started to walk inside. He stopped me.

"What?" I muttered. He shook his head.

"Why? I have to know. If you're just not ready…okay. If…there's someone else…okay. I have to know why!" he insisted. I put my hands on my face and sat on the steps.

"I…Fang, what part of together forever don't you understand?" He sighed.

"Now, the whole concept." I sighed. He sat beside me. "Why?" I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not really sure. I was thinking about that. I didn't really have a reason. Maybe it's because deep down, I'm not ready. But I highly doubt that. I married someone I wasn't even sure if I liked, so I would definitely be able to marry someone I'm in love with, right?" He shrugged.

"Guess not." I kissed his cheek.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, not looking at me. "Yes." He snapped his head around to look at me, and he smiled.

"Yes?" he asked happily. I nodded again, and he kissed me.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled. I put my arm in his.

"I love you more."

"If you say so," I said huffily. He grinned.

"I do." Wow. Now when he said those words, there was something different about them. I guess knowing soon they would bond us together legally made them better. I don't know.

"We have to get him to sign the damn papers," I said finally. He nodded.

"Yes we do." I let out a deep breath.

"What?" he asked, moving my hair behind my ear.

"Two weeks ago, I was still picturing myself married to Micah forever, even though I never wanted to be. Today, I have a whole new picture on my wall," I whispered. Fang smiled.

"That's good. Let's burn the old picture," he said sweetly. I nodded.

"Good idea." He stood me up. I smiled and hugged him.

"God I love you," he whispered, hugging me tightly. I smiled, and tears filled my eyes. Happy, duh.

"I love you too," I whispered. He grabbed my hand, and we walked inside.

Everyone looked up at us, and Fang was grinning triumphantly. I rolled my eyes, and I tried to walk off. He still had my hand.

"Max," Angel whispered, grinning mischievously. I looked at her. "We have a plan." I raised an eyebrow.

"What? For what?" I asked. She handed me the divorce papers. I looked confused.

"That bastard's going to sign," Iggy said firmly. I sighed, and then realized what they were talking about.

"Angel, you are a genius!" I squealed. I hugged her.

"Thank you Max," she said sweetly. She looked at Fang, and at first he looked confused, but then he grinned.

"Works for me." I nodded, and I kissed her forehead.

"Normally, I would extremely disapprove, but this is an emergency. But that will be plan B. A is I have something to do tomorrow. Just me. It's going to be fun." Fang looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I grinned.

"Do the words joint checking mean anything to anyone?" They all burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do?" Nudge asked, after forcing herself to quit laughing. I sighed.

"Well, first, I'm going to take it all out. Then, I'm going to use it to…change, some things in the house that unfortunately is still ours. He is going to regret not signing those papers." I walked into my room and got on the Internet. I went to furniture stores, just to look.

Fang walked up behind me.

"Do you need any help?" I smiled.

"Sure. We really need to wait until this weekend, because he's going out of town. He has been planning this thing to New York with some friends for months. He asked if I wanted to go, but, hello? I've already been there. Too many bad experiences. And, it was hard enough to be in a different house than you guys. On the other side of the country? No." I took a deep breath. He kissed my neck.

"That's good, and that'll give us plenty of time. We're going to help you move stuff." I smiled.

"Thanks. This is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome to Fang's Blog

Welcome to Fang's Blog! You are Visitor Number: 743,265,180(once again, messed up)

Hey everyone! Sorry, the thing broke again. It will probably break after a few more viewers. Oh my God, I've read my past six-month's entries…wow. I was totally depressed. I wrote some sad stuff. Well, now, I'm the farthest thing from depressed. I'm in love. I was then too. Now, I can be with her. My love. Max. She was married to an ass hole named Micah. That's all taken care of…ish.

Max…have I ever described her? Well, there's not a word good enough to summarize her in just one. So, here's her summary: beautiful, smart, caring, tough, a great leader, strong, independent, will be herself, loving, amazing, perfect, incredible, and there's an even longer list. Just about anything good, that's her. She's also very stubborn, but that can sometimes be a good thing.

Recently, I found out, Max loves me too. I have no freaking clue why, but she does. I mean anyone can see why I love her, but, me?

She married a bastard. Now, she is in the process of getting a divorce, but he won't sign the damn papers. Iggy and me have kicked his ass a few times. That's always fun. Now, everyone knows where we are because he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. We have always worked so hard to stay hidden, and stay in hiding, but he has to be a big mouth and announce it to the world! Grr.

Life is sometimes a bitch, yes, but there are times life is absolutely perfect. Right now, we are…changing a few things in Max and Micah's house they shared. It was all Max's brilliant idea. She is pissed at him. We all know why too. He's a fucking ass hole who won't sign the damn divorce papers.

I almost forgot, Max and me…are engaged. Yeah. You read that right. At first she said no, but then she couldn't figure out why she had said no. Then she changed her mind. Yes! Now, for those out there who asked me that before, Max and me are getting married now. I don't really know when. This is something I've always wanted. To be with Max forever. Corny, right, but true. I don't usually tell people this, but I'm madly in love with her.

I just thought about my saying I had for the longest time. Life's a bitch. Well, basically, I was saying Max is a bitch because she is my life. That is so not true! She is definitely not a bitch. Just had to make that little correction. Life, other than Max, is a bitch.

Well, I have to go help Max change some things in the house.

Fly On,

Fang

I blinked. Wow. He had just posted that this morning. He is so sweet!

"Max, where do you want us to put all of the old stuff?" Nudge asked. I sighed.

"In the attic," I answered, immediately. She nodded.

"Max," Fang said walking in mine and Micah's old room. He looked around for a second, and then looked back to me. "When you said change, did you mean literally everything?" I nodded.

"Everything." He smiled. I walked up to him and kissed him. "I had to do that," I whispered in his ear. "I saw your blog." Before he could reply, I turned and walked out.

"Max, should we make room up there?" Nudge asked pointing up to the attic. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just move stuff around. He doesn't go up there when I'm here, but when I come back from somewhere, that's where he is. I don't know why. Let's go."

We walked up the stairs, and I was shocked. It was like an office. There were a lot of pictures…of me flying. There were some of the Flock too. Nudge gasped. I nodded. I walked over to the desk, and he had our biographies. Like everything about us. Even…who our parents were! I was too shocked to scream.

His email had been pulled up on the computer. I clicked on it, and the email he had read last.

Eliminate them. All six of those mistakes. Finish your mission.

Janssen, Director

I froze. Micah never loved me! He worked for the school! Oh my God! That bastard!

"Fang," I managed to choke out. He didn't hear me. Nudge and me ran downstairs.

"Gotta…come…look!" she managed to say. We were both breathless. Fang looked at us curiously, but he did.

He growled when he saw everything. Especially the email.

"That bastard," he said shaking his head. "I knew I always hated him." I sighed.

"What now?" Angel asked. Everyone else had followed.

"I don't know. We can't let him know we know, but we can't just pretend like we don't! I have no freaking clue on what to do."

Normally I wouldn't have told these kids that, but they deserved the truth. What else was there? Fang picked up his journal on the table. He opened it to the first page.

"He…was a part of our creation," he muttered. I looked at the journal. It dated back to sixteen years ago.

Thursday, January 13, 1994

Dear journal,

Today, I created our first successful experiment. It's a girl. I call her Experiment One. One for the first successful one. I created her to save the world. Her wings have not grown yet, and her mother, Valencia Martinez, was exiled from this as soon as she was born. She has no clue of any of the test we are going to run.

It's not like they're bad, or mean. This is for humanity. Now, Janssen wants to make another. She wants to make a boy. She said I should start soon. I have no clue what to do. Make another one. Well, I'll make him 2 raven. Experiment One is 2 eagle. She isn't expected to live past seven.

Now, I learned if she lives past twelve, I have to kill her. Why, I have no clue. But it's for the world. So we kill a few people to save hundreds. Big deal. A life for twenty.

Janssen is talking about some By-Half plan. She's thinking about eliminating half of the Earth's population. It's a good idea. Only keeping the people helpful. The ones who aren't sick or anything. The strong, healthy ones. I like it.

I am proud to be the creator of Experiment One. She is going to be the biggest scientific breakthrough ever! I'm technically eighty. Janssen found some way for us to live for a very long time, so I only look seventeen. I will be the greatest scientist ever! Behind Janssen.

Sincerely,

Micah

Oh my God. That bastard made me into what I am today! I felt like crying!

"I married the man who made me into this…this…" I shook my head in frustration.

"He made us all?" Iggy asked, horror struck. "Micah is definitely going to die." We all nodded.

"So, the man we've been looking for practically our entire lives is right in front of us?" Nudge asked. I nodded.

"The journal has names and addresses of your parents," I whispered, flipping to the back. They all squealed. "So, now it won't just me and Ig who know." They all were smiling.

"That's good," Nudge said happily. I nodded.

"Yeah." I sat at his computer and I pulled up his documents. There were a lot with Experiment One, and then some of two through six too. I grinned.

"Wait here," I said happily. I ran to my car and I put the journal in there. I grabbed my jump drive, and I ran back to the attic.

"Smart," Fang said quietly. I saved all of his documents on there, and we looked for any other paper documents around the room that would be helpful.

"Isn't he going to notice they're gone?" Iggy asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Anything helpful, copy it." I pointed to his copier. They all nodded warily. "I'll have fun reading all these."

"We'll help," Fang whispered. I smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back, and they started going through his files.

"Would all of these be helpful?" Angel asked, holding up folders labeled Experiments One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six. Great. Six folders of files to copy. I nodded, and I started copying them. I looked at my watch. Only noon.

"When should we head home?" Ella asked. She was helping us look. I thought.

"We should probably be home by six," I answered, after thinking.

The rest of the day was spent copying important documents and files. I had never known about all this stuff that was in my house! We constantly had to put more paper.

"Five fifty," Fang whispered behind me. I turned around and glared at him. He smiled innocently.

"Stop it," I muttered. I stepped on his toe lightly. "Or I'll have to hurt you." He grinned and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I rolled my eyes, and he started taking as many copies as he could carry to the car. We had gotten boxes to put them all in. We labeled them by numbers. We put each one in the box that had the appropriate number. We guessed I was one, Fang was two, Ig was three, Nudge was four, Gazzy was five, and Angel was six. They all matched our descriptions.

One: Girl. Part Eagle. Created to save the world. Blonde hair. Strong. Leader.

"They're all in there," Nudge said exhaustedly. I nodded, and I pulled out my jump drive. I erased his recent documents, and I closed out all of the documents.

"Let's go," I said eagerly. I was eager to get home and read all of this. Kind of.

"Did you guys have fun?" Mom asked once we walked back in the door.

"Loads," I said, holding box number one. Ella was carrying Angel's for her, but other than that, everyone had their own. We took them into our own rooms, and I was eager. Fang walked in and sat on my bed.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"What if these kids want to go live with their parents? What if I loose them? What if I loose you? Fang, I can't stand to loose them, and if I loose you, I'll—" He kissed me.

"Max, you aren't loosing them, or me. Definitely not me. They might choose to go with their parents, but they'll remember what it was like to loose someone. They'll remember how we felt when Iggy left, and they won't. No one is going anywhere. I will stay with you forever." I nodded, but a tear still rolled down my cheek.

"This is what I was afraid of last time with Ig," I whispered. He kissed my forehead, and pulled me into his lap.

He started humming in my ear. It was so soothing, and beautiful. It was very comforting. I had never heard the song before. He kissed my ear, and he let me go.

"What was that?" I asked, confused. He shrugged, and started to walk out. I stopped him. "You'll have to eventually tell me, you know. Might as well get it over with."

"What?" he asked, pretending not to know what I was talking about, which was pointless.

"You know what." He sighed.

I knew he could play the guitar. I mean I had heard him. He taught himself. Iggy had gotten it for him for his fifteenth birthday. Well, what we made up as his birthday. He was really good.

"It was…nothing." He tried to get past me. I held up my arm.

"Fang, did you write that?" He looked at me for a second, and then at the floor.

"No," he lied.

"It was beautiful," I commented. He looked at me and shrugged. He took a deep breath.

"You want to hear it, don't you?" I nodded, and he sighed. "Fine." I smiled, and he reluctantly pulled me into his room. He picked up his black acoustic guitar, and he sat down.

"I have it memorized," he muttered. I smiled and sat beside him. "You can't laugh. It's probably stupid and corny, but especially don't laugh at my voice. It's not going to be good, I assure you." I nodded.

"Probably will be, but even if it isn't, I won't." I encouraged him to go on, and he started playing.

This is how the song went:

Verse 1

Sometimes I wonder if life is really what it seems. I sometimes wonder is it just dream?

She makes life too good to be true. So pinch me now before I get too deep.

Chorus

I'm falling hard, falling fast, for this girl too good to last. I need help, standing on my

own. I close my eyes, and she's there. I open them, and she's there too. I need to tell

her, somehow, someway, she's the girl of my dreams.

Verse 2

It drives me crazy, all the time. There's no way to get her out of my mind. I didn't want

to need her, I didn't want to care. I was blinded by a little thing called love. I never saw

it coming.

Chorus

I'm falling hard, falling fast, for this girl too good to last. I need help, standing on my

own. I close my eyes, and she's there. I open them, and she's there too. I need to tell

her, somehow, someway, she's the girl of my dreams.

Bridge

The way she moves, the way she smiles, it always makes me feel alive. I can't seem to

get her out of my head. She's always there, she's always going to be. She has my

heart, and she refuses to give it back. I need her now, more than ever. She's the girl of

my dreams.

Chorus

I'm falling hard, falling fast, for this girl too good to last. I need help, standing on my

own. I close my eyes, and she's there. I open them, and she's there too. I need to tell

her, somehow, someway, she's the girl of my dreams.

I couldn't do anything but smile. Fang had written that. He put his guitar down, and he wouldn't look at me. I thought of the right words to say.

"What's it called?" I whispered. He looked at me and shrugged. He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Haven't thought of anything yet." I smiled. He was definitely embarrassed. I kissed his cheek.

"It's really good," I said honestly. He shook his head.

"It's really corny," he muttered. I shook my head.

"Not to me," I said, trying to get him to look at me. He took a deep breath.

"You really like it?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Fang, it's amazing! I love it. You're really talented." He smiled, and finally looked at me.

"You know, I wrote it for you," he said quietly, then tapped my nose. I froze.

"You did?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yes, you silly girl," he said, sitting up. He grabbed my face in his hands. "Who else would it be for?" I thought for a second, and then shrugged.

"I don't know," I said simply. He grinned, and then kissed me. Oh my God.


	7. Chapter 6

"So, what did you guys do today

"So, what did you guys do today?" Mom asked. We had told her we were making a few changes to the house. We never got around to those. I took a deep breath.

"We, um…" Did I want to tell her? I looked around and Fang gave a slight shake of his head. "Decided not to change anything. We just hung out and talked all day," I lied. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh okay. Max, we're all really glad to have you back," she said happily. I smiled and looked up. Everyone was nodding. Angel started giggling.

Fang's thinking some more than others! She told me mentally. I smiled even bigger. Then I thought of Fang's song.

"I'm glad to be home," I answered honestly. Fang was staring at me.

"Fang, we're all curious," Iggy said, grinning mischievously. "What were you and Max listening to?" I gaped at them. Fang turned bright red, and looked down. I thought.

"Uh…it was…" I had nothing. Fang was still really embarrassed. I put my hand on his knee under the table, and he turned his head to look at me. He put his hand on mine, and he took a deep breath.

"Something Fnick wrote," he finally managed to mutter. I grinned, and everyone smiled.

"I love it!" Angel squealed. Fang turned even more red. Iggy grinned.

"You got talent," he complimented, hitting his fist against Fang's. Nudge and Ella put on aw faces.

"We all were wondering…what's it called?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. We all know who it's for," Nudge said excitedly. He sighed.

"I don't know." I smiled, and looked at everyone.

"I didn't know who it was for at first," I admitted. They stared at me.

"It isn't obvious?" Gazzy asked, with a mouthful of his supper. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't then."

I could still hear it playing in my head. I would never forget it. Ever. He had an amazing voice. There was no doubt about it. It was…perfect. I looked at him, and he was looking around. That was one of the moments in my life I didn't want to forget.

"When did you write it?" I asked, very curious. He looked at me and grinned.

"When I had some inspiration," he said, grinning. "Seventeen days ago," he muttered under his breath. I stared at him. Oh my God! I didn't know Fang could be so perverted! I am going to kill him!

"Why are you going to kill him?" Angel asked curiously. I looked up at her and shot her a shut the heck up look. She nodded, and then Fang looked at me. He thought for a second, and then nodded. He knew.

"That's not what I was talking about," he whispered in my ear. "I was talking about how you told me you loved me too." Okay. He just saved his ass. "That never even crossed my mind." I looked at him.

"Good," I whispered. He smirked.  
"But it is now." I rolled my eyes, and I stood up.

"I'm tired," I lied. "I'm going to bed." The Flock nodded, and Ella. They knew where I was going. Not to sleep, that's for sure.

"Max, your father is coming tomorrow," Mom announced. "To visit." I froze. I bet he knew all about Micah.

"I don't care. I'm not talking to that traitor," I muttered. She didn't hear me. Everyone else did. Fang grinned, and Iggy nodded.

"Fun," Fang said, loud enough for everyone to hear, but not very loud. You could tell he was being sarcastic. He stood up, and he started to walk into his room.

"Come here," I whispered, pointing in my room. He nodded, and walked in.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Nothing. Were you going to look at your papers?" He nodded again. "You could bring them in here, if you want." I looked up at him, and he grinned.

"I'll be right back." I smiled, and he quickly ran and got his box. He slowly came back in.

"Hurry up," I whined. He went even slower. I yanked him in and shut the door. He frowned when I turned around.

"What was that for?" I rolled my eyes.

"My grandma could have moved faster!" I exclaimed. He grinned. Someone knocked on my door.

"Max, I almost forgot," Mom said from outside. I opened it. She looked at Fang, and then me. "We're having a family reunion this weekend. What is he doing in here?" Oh shit. I forgot we said we were going to bed…well, I did.

"Uh…he was saying good night. He has to ask me something." She nodded, but I don't think she believed me.

"Okay. But Saturday. Don't forget." I nodded. I probably would have to tell everyone I wasn't married. I had never met any of my family…except Mom, Jeb, Ella, and Ari. Fun.

"I won't." I shut the door. Fang was watching me.

"Well, I'll make sure to go out of town Saturday," he teased. I shook my head and sat on my bed.

"I don't think so mister," I said matter-of-factly. "You are coming too. You aren't going anywhere." He frowned and sat beside me. He put his box beside mine.

"At least it's summer. Otherwise, we would die. We'd end up failing, because instead of studying, we'd be reading all of this." I nodded, and he pulled me into his lap. He rested his chin gently on my shoulder. He pulled out some of his papers, and I pulled out mine. The first one was about my parents. That was useless.

Fang was studying his page thoroughly. I pulled the journal out of my box. Most of it was stuff about my development. Until the day Fang was born.

Tuesday, May 17, 1994

Dear journal,

Once again, Experiment One is improving. Today, Experiment Two was born. It's like him and One have a weird connection. When she saw him, she got quiet. He kept looking at her. We would lay him one way where he couldn't see her, and we'd come back in, and they would both be staring at each other.

He has so far been just as successful. Janssen said we need to make another, but wait. Two is very quiet. One was too, but he doesn't make a single sound.

Sincerely,

Micah

I tapped Fang on the shoulder, grinning. He looked down at me, and then the entry. He read the entry and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess some things never change," he whispered. I nodded, and I kept flipping through. It talked about when we learned to walk, when Iggy came along, when we got our wings, Nudge, and then teaching me, Fang, and Ig to fly. It was kind of cool reading back on all of this. Seeing a scientist's point of view.

That didn't change my opinion on the matter at all. I still thought these people were whack jobs that needed to be put in an insane asylum. I took out another piece of paper, and it had information about me I never knew.

I was supposed to expire nine years ago. They even had a plan to 'retire' me if I lived to be twelve. They would do it peacefully. Thank God Jeb got me out. They would have done the same to everyone else.

Fang sighed and put all the papers he had out back in his box. I blinked a few times, and did the same thing. He kissed my neck softly, and then moved me out of his lap.

"You know, your birthday was fourteen days ago," I informed him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" I nodded.

"It's not too late to celebrate," I whispered. He shrugged.

"Nah. That's okay." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't want to celebrate your seventeenth birthday?" I teased. He shrugged.

"Not really that big a deal. We never did when we were growing up, why start now?" I shrugged.

"It'd be fun." He rolled his eyes, and he stood up. He put his hands on my cheeks, and he kissed me gently.

"No. Now good night." He walked out.

I found out Iggy was born on Tuesday, July 19, 1994, Nudge was born on Monday, November 24, 1997, Gazzy was born on Sunday, October 15, 2000, and Angel was born on Saturday, February 23, 2002. Wow. I had to remember to tell them that.

All this information we had been searching for since we went to New York, now three years ago, was found in my attic.

I laid my head on my pillow, and I drifted off to sleep.

"Max," Fang whispered later that night, or early the next morning, I don't know. I groaned and looked at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed. He grinned and sat down beside me.

"Do you want to go flying?" I stared at him.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered. He shook his head.

"No." I sighed, and I reluctantly stood up. Why was I so willing to go anywhere with this boy? I was in love.

"So lover boy, where are we going?" he grinned and grabbed my hand.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes and followed him.

I'm not sure how much later, but we later arrived at a cave…familiar. We landed inside, and I looked around. I had definitely been here before. Fang looked at me and grinned.

"Do you remember where we are?" I shook my head, and he smiled. "This is where I first kissed you." My eyes opened wide, and I looked around.

"I remember now. You woke me up to show me this, why?" He sighed and sat down.

"I had some things on my mind, and I couldn't sleep." I sat beside him.

"Oh okay." He took a deep breath.

"I think everyone should meet their parents," he said quickly. I gaped at him.

"You said so yourself that no one was leaving—"

"I know. But shouldn't they at least get the chance to meet them?" I frowned.

"But what if they want them to stay?" I questioned. He took a deep breath.

"They can't make them, and we can't make them stay here. As much as we would love to, their parents' information is in that box. Once they read it, they will want to meet them." I shook my head.

"Still…what if…they decide to stay with their parents?" Tears filled my eyes. "I can't loose them!" He hugged me. I cried on his shoulder for a few minutes. I looked up at him, and he was smiling.

"It'll be okay," he said soothingly. "If they decide that, then, we can't stop them. Max, eventually people have to move on and let go. Maybe, we should too. It's going to be the hardest thing we've ever done, but whatever happens will be for the best." I hugged him again. "But there's only one thing for sure…I am not going anywhere. I mean, sure, it'd be nice to meet them, but I'm not living with them." I kissed his cheek.

I looked out at the sky. The sun was rising, and it was beautiful. I tugged on his arm.

"I want to show you something," I whispered. I stood up, and he did the same. I flew him to the place where I went to and just cried those three years ago.

"This is where I cried," I whispered. "Because of you. I was so confused. I loved it when you kissed me, but all my emotions were jumbled up and messed up and totally out of whack. I just…didn't know what to do." He tilted my head up to look at him.

"What if I did now?" he whispered, inching his face closer with every word. I smiled. His breath smelled like peppermint…mouth watering.

"I would probably do this," I whispered back, before kissing him softly. I pulled back quickly and took off. I looked back at him, and he was grinning. He was watching me. He took off, and he grabbed me around my waist.

"Well, in return, I would do this," he said before shooting straight towards the ground. He wouldn't let me go.

"Fang, what are you doing?" I shrieked. He grinned, and when we were about one hundred feet from the ground, he let me go. I shot back upwards.

"I'm going to kick your ass," I warned before flying towards the house. He chuckled and flew after me.

"Try," he taunted. I rolled my eyes, and kept flying. Before I knew it, he grabbed my hand. We flew towards the ground, and when we got close, he slowed us down. We landed, and he pushed me against a tree. He put his arms beside me, propping himself on the tree, and he kissed my neck. "Kick my ass." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I took a deep breath. He never quit kissing my neck. I finally knew what to do. I pushed him off of me, and I pinned him against another tree.

"How about I do this instead?" I asked, before kissing him on the lips. He tilted his head, and pulled me closer. His hands slid up onto my back. I knotted my fingers in his hair. I pulled back a little later, gasping for air. He was breathing heavy too. He grinned.

"I like that better."


	8. Chapter 7

We got home before everyone woke up

We got home before everyone woke up. Big shocker there. I walked into Iggy's room. He was laying diagonal on his bed.

"Iggy, wake up," I whispered. He growled.

"Make me, bitch." I scoffed.

"Okay." I shoved him into the floor, and he landed with a thud. I heard Fang laugh behind me, and Iggy stood up. He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand what it was.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Fang snickered. Iggy frowned and then glared at me.

"You told me to make you, so I did." He grumbled.

"Whatever." He walked tiredly out. Fang shook his head.

"'Make me bitch?' Now that was funny. I mean the fact you did." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I wonder what Gazzy's going to do," I muttered. Fang shrugged.

"Let's see." We walked into Gazzy's room. He was laying the wrong way with his pillow over his head.

"Gaz, wake up," I said quietly. He growled.

"No. Go away!" I sighed.

"Gazzy, I can make you get up. Ask Ig, I will."

"Bite me!" he hissed. I shrugged.

"Well, I won't do that, but I can do this." I grabbed his ankles, and I started to pull him off of the bed. He yanked them out of my hands, and he sat up.

"Fine." I smiled triumphantly, and I walked to Nudge's room. Her position was normal.

"Honey, get up," I whispered. She sat up and yawned.

"Morning Max." I smiled. How long would I still be able to do this? She hugged me, which brought tears to my eyes. I managed to hold them back. I stood up and walked into Angel's room. She was sitting on her bed staring at her wall.

"Angel, are you okay?" I asked curiously. She didn't move. Suddenly she blinked and gasped.

"Max, I think I have a new power," she whispered. I looked at her and sat beside her.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I think I can see the future." I stared at her. I looked back at Fang, and he was frozen.

"Uh…are you…how…what have you seen?" I asked, stumbling over the right words.

"I just saw…the family reunion. A lot of people were asking you about your husband. Then…me and you go in the back room and Iggy and Ella are making out." She giggled. I looked at Fang, and he had his mouth open, like he was going to say something.

"Okay, we'll know this for sure if that really happens," he said. I nodded.

"Then again, that stuff happens all the time," I thought.

"But does Fang sing his song, in front of everyone, all the time?" I shook my head happily. He was frozen. Again. I smiled up at him, and he shook his head.

"Now, I know that's not going to happen!" he exclaimed. I nodded, and I grabbed Angel's hand.

"Do you want to tell the others, or should I?" She smiled.

"I will." I nodded, and she happily walked with me into the dining room.

"I have a new power!" she squealed once we walked in the room. Everyone looked at her.

"That's awesome!" Nudge squealed. "What is it?" Angel smiled triumphantly.

"I can see the future!" Everyone stared at her. No one said a word. After a few minutes passed, Gazzy finally spoke up.

"What did you see?"

"The party Saturday," she said happily. Me and Angel grinned. Everyone stared at us confused. Fang was shaking his head.

"Not going to happen."

"So, you can see the future?" Iggy asked, still really shocked. Angel nodded.

"Yep. I can." They all smiled and started talking about how cool that would be. Fang was staring at me. He walked beside me and grabbed my hand.

"We should tell them. Now." I sighed and nodded.

"Guys, we know where your parents live," I whispered. They all snapped their heads up to look at us. Well, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"You do?" Nudge asked happily.

"Yeah. And we were going to…go look for them. If you wanted to." I looked down. I heard them squealing. We would have to leave after the family thing.

"Well, guys, if you wanted, you could see if they wanted to come to the reunion this Saturday," Mom suggested. Tears filled my eyes. That was too soon to loose them.

"Really?" Angel asked eagerly. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away. Fang noticed.

"Yes," Mom said happily. I smiled and walked into my room. I buried my face in my pillow and burst into tears. Fang came so silently into my room, I hadn't even noticed, until he put his hand on my back.

"It's going to be okay," he promised. I took a deep breath, and I turned to face him. He had a sad look on his face. He was as upset about it as I was…he just wouldn't show it. I sat up and hugged him.

"I can't loose them Fang." He nodded.

"Me either." He put his forehead on my. "But whatever happens," he kissed my nose. "We'll always be together. Me and you." I nodded, and he rubbed the tears away with his thumb.

"Together forever," I whispered. He smiled and we sat there like that for a few minutes, our foreheads pressed together, silently thinking. What if they were gone? What if I did loose them? What if the Flock consisted of me, Fang, and Iggy? It goes from six to three, instantly. I was not ready for this. Especially by Saturday.

"Max, can we go visit them, now?" Gazzy asked. Fang had obviously left my door open. He pulled his head back and looked at them. I looked at them too. I nodded, reluctantly. They all squealed.

"We should go to Nudge's first," Angel said sweetly. She looked at me, and then Fang. She sighed. I smiled, and nodded.

"Is that okay with everyone?" I asked. Nudge shook her head.

"Why don't we go to Fang's first?" she protested. We all looked at her, and I shrugged.

"If you guys want to." They all nodded, except Fang. He stared, mouth wide-open, at them.

"Traitors," he hissed. They smirked and walked out. I kissed his cheek.

"It'll be okay," I whispered. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"If I have to go to that family reunion, you are coming with me." I nodded, and he grabbed my hand. "Should we leave today?" I sighed and nodded. I grabbed Micah's journal.

"Why are we getting our hopes up? What if they've moved somewhere? Or what if, worse, we get there and they don't want them? Fang, what are we going to do?" He sighed.

"Well, we should warn them not to get their hopes up, but Max, I'm almost positive we're going to find them all." I nodded.

"Did you know Nudge's mom lives in Dallas, Texas? Gazzy and Angel's parents live in Nevada, in Las Vegas, and your parents live in Flagstaff, California." He nodded.

"That's not too bad. That's a hell of a lot of flying in one week. Well, actually, we should be back by Friday so they can rest. That gives us the rest of today, three days, and then some of Friday. All together, we probably have around four days total." I blinked.

"Wow. This is going to be fun." He took a deep breath and nodded.

We were out of the house by ten. Iggy decided to stay because one, Ella, and two, he didn't want to fly as much as were going to have to.

"So, first we're going to go to Flagstaff, right?" I confirmed. They all nodded. Except Fang. Angel insisted we bring Total and Akila. I hated that damn dog. She was sweet, but a pain in the ass when flying. She weighed eighty freaking pounds! It was my turn, unfortunately, to carry her. Me and Fang would swap between her and Total. So when we find Gazzy and Angel's house, they get two new kids and two dogs. Sucks for them. Especially when they find out one of them talks.

We flew in silence, well, except Nudge. She was rambling, and no one was listening. We flew like this for hours. By six o'clock, we were exhausted.

"What are you going to say?" I asked Fang, breaking our silence. He looked at me and shrugged.

"What do I say? 'Hey. You don't remember me, but I'm your son.' Yeah. No. I…don't know what to say." I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"You could start of by asking if she ever lost a child. If she says yes, then ask how long ago. If she tells you seventeen years, tell her, if she looks anything like the picture, then tell her who you are," I said, trying to help him.

"There's a picture?" he asked. Oh yeah. I forgot to show them. I nodded.

"Yeah. They're in the backpack. We'll get them when we stop." They all smiled and nodded…except Fang. He just nodded.

"So, speaking of stopping, when are we going to?" Nudge asked. "Because we're all tired." I sighed and thought.

"Well, I do still have all that cash," I said grinning. "We could stop and get something to eat, and then maybe…" they all nodded. Nudge and Angel got really excited.

There was a lot of money in that account. I didn't even know how much there had been in there. I had decided not to take it all…just around ten thousand dollars.

"Should we stop now?" Fang asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Guys, let's land." They all nodded. We landed in a dark ally. Fang grabbed my hand, and we walked into civilization.

I felt sorry for the lady at McDonald's. She never expected Angel to get three chicken sandwiches, three large fries, a large drink, and three apple pies. That was the smallest order.

"It's hilarious seeing the faces whenever we go somewhere!" Gazzy exclaimed. I smiled and nodded. Fang and I were still holding hands. He rubbed a circle around my hand, which was very relaxing. He was being quiet, still no shock. I think he was really nervous, maybe even scared. If he was, he would never admit it.

"So, how many rooms will you need?" the hotel worker asked. I sighed and thought.

"Four," Fang whispered. I didn't even think about it.

"Four," I said instantly. He grinned. The lady nodded warily. She handed me the four keys.

"Okay. Will that be cash or credit?" I smiled.

"Uhh…cash." She blinked. She told me how much, and I handed it to her. She was still too stunned to do anything. I smiled sweetly and we walked to the rooms. I frowned when I counted heads.

"Fang, you ass! Who's willing to share a room?" He smirked at me, and then I realized why he had said four. I glared at him.

"I am," he said quietly. They all looked at him. Gazzy's jaw dropped.

"I don't want to share a room with you!" he exclaimed. I frowned.

"Gaz, it's either you, Nudge, or Angel—"

"No!" Nudge shrieked. Angel shook her head. They were setting me up. I glared at them, and then Fang. He shrugged innocently.

"You said it," he said, still smirking. I angrily handed everyone one of their room keys, and I walked into mine. Shit. That's what I was afraid of. Only one bed. I angrily sat down, and Fang walked in smiling. He sat beside me.

"What?" he asked innocently, looking at my face.

"You know, you're horrible." He kissed my neck.

"Why, because I wanted to be in the same room as you? I'm sorry. Sue me. I'm in love with you." I sighed. I knew he was going to win this, and so did he. Should I make it hard for him, or just go ahead and give in? I looked at him. He smiled, and kissed my forehead. Give in.

"Okay," I mumbled. He grinned. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

"Come on," he said eagerly. I gave him a questioning look. "Trust me." I rolled my eyes and followed.

"Where have you taken me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled.

"There's some unfinished business we have to take care of." I frowned, and then looked at where he was walking towards. Oh my God he was getting me a ring!

"Fang, this isn't necessary," I pleaded. He nodded.

"Yes it is," he shot back. I sighed.

"Whatever." He pulled me into the store.

I was being stubborn whenever he asked me about something. I would be silent. He would roll his eyes.

"Max, if you don't choose, I'm going to get you a pink one." I gaped at him.

"You wouldn't," I reminded him. He smirked.

"Oh yes I would." Damn. I knew he would. I took a deep breath.

"Fine." He grinned triumphantly, and I finally made a decision.

It wasn't too big, but he refused to let me get anything too small. It was medium. It had a silver band, and in the middle it had a beautiful diamond. Fang was still grinning when we were back to flying back to the hotel. God that boy is so annoying sometimes.

"I think I have a name," he whispered once we got back to the hotel. I gave him a puzzled look. "Girl of my Dreams."

Suddenly I knew what he was talking about. I smiled and nodded.  
"Once again, I loved it," I whispered, scooting myself closer to him. He didn't even notice. He smiled, and I pushed him back on the bed. He looked at me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed him. I pulled myself on top of him, and he put his hands on my back. I pulled my head up.

"You know, will we tell your mom, hey we're best friends, or will we say we're engaged. Ooh. We'll go for the classic. We'll tell her we're bed buddies," I said sarcastically. He stared at me.

"Yeah. We'll let you tell her that one." I smiled.

"Or we could go with the simple…what would be simple?" he shrugged and rolled me over. He kissed my neck.

"I don't know. We have all day tomorrow to worry about that though. Right now…" I nodded. I got what he meant. He wanted to just put everything aside and just be together.

He eagerly kissed my lips. I smiled, and kissed him back. There was no way this could get any farther than making out with them able to walk in at any time. He put his hands on my face, and he slowly pulled back.

"I love you. I just want to be with you." I nodded. I kissed him again.

"Well, here I am," I whispered. He nodded.

"Yes you are. Max, I want to talk to you about something. Now, this is just your opinion on the matter, and we can wait until we're married or…whatever. Max, I think we should try to have kids. Start a family."


	9. Chapter 8

Oh God

Oh God. What was I supposed to say to that? I had spent all that time convincing Micah I didn't want to have kids, and now Fang wants them too? I was silent the rest of the night. Even when he tried to get me to talk to him, I wouldn't.

I woke up with Fang's arms around me. I tried to slide out without waking him up, but that didn't work. He instantly woke up. He just stared at me. I blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Good morning," I whispered. He put on a sarcastic shocked voice.

"Wow. You're talking to me now. Amazing." He rolled his eyes and stood up. I took a deep breath and I walked out to wake up Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy.

"Morning sweetie," I whispered. Angel sat up and looked at me.

"So, we're going to see Fang's parents, mine and Gazzy's, then Nudge's?" I nodded. I had given them each the picture of their parents, and they spent most of their time looking at them, and that's just while they were with Fang and me.

Fang walked in her room, saw me, and nodded. He then walked out and into either Gazzy's or Nudge's. I took a deep breath.

"Are you mad at him?" Angel asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No. Why?" She shrugged.

"That's just what he thinks. He's thinking, 'Dang, I think she's mad at me. God I hope not.'" I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Get ready to go." She nodded and skipped into the bathroom. I walked out and into Nudge's room. Fang wasn't in there. She was up looking at me.

"Max, would you get mad if we choose to live with our parents?" she asked, almost in a whisper. I shook my head. Tears gathered in my eyes. I knew what they would choose now.

"No. Of course not sweetie. I just want you guys to be happy," I whispered. She nodded and hugged me.

"We were talking last night. None of us know what to do. We love you, and we really want to have parents, but we aren't sure if we could bear to be away from you, and Fang, and Iggy, and Ella, and Valencia, and—" I cut her off.

"Sweetie, I know you'll do the right thing," I said, about to burst into tears. She sighed and nodded. I stood up and ruffled her hair. "Who knows? Maybe your mom will be able to do something with your hair!" she smiled.

"Should I get ready?" I nodded. I walked out. I walked into our room. Fang was in there. I burst into tears. His head snapped up and he looked at me.

"Fang, I'm loosing them. I know it. Nudge—just—" he hugged me.

"Max, it'll be okay," he whispered. I nodded. Why was this bothering me so much more than it was with Iggy? I mean, I guess it's because then it was just him and now it's three.

"Just so you know, I'm not mad at you," I said quietly. He pulled back and looked at me. "It isn't always a good thing to have an eight-year-old mind reader. But…in some cases, it is. Fang, listen…" I sat down on the bed. "I just…I'm not ready for a kid." He nodded.

"Max, that's all you had to say. When I said or whatever, that meant we can wait for any reason. Max, I just…want to be with you forever. I want to start a family, as soon as possible. But only as soon as you're ready." I smiled and stood back up.

"Damn. You're a lot different from Micah. 'Max, I think we should have a kid now. Max, why can't we have kids?' God it got so annoying. Every time I would say no, he would keep asking. I wanted to shoot him! I mean, after the first time, you would think he got the message, but nope!" Fang chuckled.

"Trust me. I did." He tilted my head up to look at him. "I'll wait." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. I walked out where Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were waiting with their room keys. They were all staring at us, grinning.

"Since when are you screw buddies?" Gazzy asked mockingly. I froze and Angel and Nudge burst out laughing.

"Gazzy…you're…an…idiot," Angel said through fits of laughter. Fang was frozen.

"Let's go," I said reluctantly. This stop wouldn't make us lose anyone, but it just got us closer and closer.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!" the lady squealed. "Isaac, it's our Nicholas!" Fang's eyebrows rose. She hugged him tightly. He froze for a second, and then hugged her back. His father, who looked almost exactly like him, was smiling. He nodded.

"You can tell just by looking at him!" Fang was silent. His mom let him go and gestured for us to come in. We all nodded.

"So, how do you all know each other?" his mom asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but Fang beat me to it.

"We've been together forever. Just like me, they were taken too." She gasped.

"Do you know who you're real parents are?" they nodded.

"We're actually on our way to go meet them. We live with my mom," I explained. She smiled and nodded. She looked at my left hand and gasped. She kept looking between Fang and me. She started crying. Angel jumped up and started squealing. I gave her a look that told her to sit down.

'So you said yes!' she told me mentally. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Gazzy and Nudge looked at Fang and me too. His mom started having a conversation with him. Fang was glowing with happiness. Tears filled my eyes.

"Fang," I whispered. He looked up at me and his eyes got wide.

"No, Max," he said through clenched teeth. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair. He stood up and got in front of me.

"Together forever," he whispered, so softly I barely heard it. I shook my head.

"Fang, this is what we've all wanted our entire lives. You're happy here," I said quietly. He shook his head.

"That's not—"

"Fang, listen, I'm so sorry, but I think it's best if you…" he stared at me.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "I knew you were mad at me." I shook my head.

"No! Look, I know and you know you want to stay, but you're not for me." I slid his ring in his hand. "I'm sorry." I nodded at everyone else.

"Come on guys," I whispered. I was aware of the tears streaming down my face. They gave me a puzzled look. Fang was shaking his head.

"No, Max," he managed to choke out. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Do this for me," I whispered before running out.

"Max, why did you do that?" Angel asked once we got in the air.

"I want him to be happy. Now that he's met them, he wouldn't be happy." I knew this. I was well aware of this.

"Yes he would!" Nudge protested. Fang shot out of his house.

"Max—" I put my finger over his mouth.

"Please?" He shook his head.

"I—" I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He shook his head.

"Max, what about what I want? It doesn't matter that I would much rather be living with—" I shook my head.

"Come on guys, let's go. Fang, I'm sorry." His eyes shot open wide.

"Max, I love you," I heard him whisper. I kept flying. Once he was out of sight, I burst into tears.

"If it's going to hurt you so bad, why don't you just let him come?" Nudge insisted. I took a few deep breaths.

"Because, I know it's what's best for him." They stared at me. "Let's just go." They all reluctantly followed. If it weren't for the fact we were going to visit their parents, I probably couldn't have gotten them out.

We arrived in Vegas the next morning. We had stopped in a hotel a little out of town, and now, we were there. I looked at the address under their parents' names, and I found it. Okay, be ready. Two more are about to leave your life forever Maximum Ride. Like F…said, 'Eventually people have to learn to move on and let go.' That includes him…right?

"So, Nudge, you're the only one left?" I whispered that night. I don't even want to go over what happened at Angel and Gazzy's house. I seriously don't want to talk about it. We had both been crying in the hotel room we were sharing. This was the last night I had with her. Angel had stayed in my room last night. Gazzy didn't want to share with me, but right until bedtime, that's where he was.

"Yeah. Soon, it'll be you and Iggy. I'm sorry Max." I shook my head and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be. I choose the same thing, remember?"

"But we got to be with you," she protested. I smiled.

"Sweetie, it's going to be hard at first, but I know this is what's best." She sighed and nodded.

"Okay." I hugged her.

"Get some sleep. We'll be arriving at your house around eleven." She nodded. Tears were still streaming down my face. Gazzy and Nudge's 'talking' was useless now.

"Ma'am, I think I found Monique." That's what I said to her mom. It turns out, Nudge's mom was a barber. Funny, right? Well, she gladly took Nudge back, and so, I was left to fly to Arizona…alone.  
When I got home, it was dark. Iggy was shaking his head.

"Max, why did you do that?" I looked confused.

"What?" I was confused.

"Why couldn't you just let him choose whether or not he stayed?" I sighed.

"He wouldn't have chosen what's best. He would have picked something to make me happy. Life's not all about me!" I stormed inside. Life is going to suck.

Fang called a lot. I never answered. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy did too. I answered for them. I wasn't quite ready to talk to him yet.

"Max, Fang really misses you," Nudge said Friday night. I sighed.

"I miss him too. A lot. I mean, I'm in love with him for God's sake. But it's what was best for him." I told myself that all the time. Was it?

"If you say so…" I took a deep breath.

"Nudge, I made a mistake. I know I did. I just…don't know how to tell him that." She squealed.

"Finally! You came to your senses! Call him and just tell him!"

"But, what if it turns out I was right? I call him, and he doesn't want to tell me that I was right, and so he comes back, and he isn't happy, and—"

"Am I anywhere near this bad?" she asked, annoyed. I sighed.

"Worse."

"My bad." I laughed.

"Yeah. Well, it's late sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay Max. Bye." Damn I wish I could find a way to talk to that boy.

party night

"Max, come on out," Mom said, banging on my bedroom door. I had decided he would come back if I was wrong, which I knew wasn't going to happen. He was better off there.

"Okay," I managed to choke out. I was not going to talk. I had made a huge mistake! I guess those are getting pretty common with me.

The party droned on and on. It was so horrible! I got to meet my grandparents, and even some aunts and uncles. Oh. I have a cousin named Rachel. She's my age. She gave me her number so I could text her. I put it in my phone. I didn't say much of anything.

That's when I heard it. Something I was afraid I'd never hear again. Fang's song. He was singing it. Angel was right! I turned on my heels towards where it was coming from, and I saw him. He looked up at me for a second, but then kept playing.

He played it while smiling. When did he…? He decided to look up at me, and he never took his eyes off me.

I was crying by the time it was over. He put his guitar down, and walked up to me. Everyone was smiling, especially Angel and…what? I stared at them in disbelief.

"We aren't leaving you," he whispered. Before I could respond, he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, and he tilted his head. I pulled back remembering my entire family was staring at me. He shook his head.

"Max, that's something you didn't know. I can't live without you. Not won't. Can't." I was breathing heavy. I looked around and saw the entire Flock. I burst into tears, and he hugged me.

"You were right. You told Iggy we need each other. We do Max. We all do. And over the past three days, we've figured that out." I looked up at him, and he smiled. "I need you. I know what you were thinking, and I know what's best for me. That's you. Max, I made a promise to never leave you again, and I intend on keeping that promise," he said simply. I hugged him again.

"You know me all too well," I whispered before kissing him again, despite my family staring at me. He pulled back and grinned.

"That can sometimes be a good thing," he muttered. Angel happily bounced up to us.

"See, I told you he would sing it at the party," she said happily. I nodded and hugged her.

"Yes you did sweetie. What are you doing here?" She pointed to Fang.

"We called his cell phone, and we all said we hated it in our new homes. He was already on his way back, so he just came by and we came back. Sorry it took so long. We had this all planned out." She smiled sweetly. I looked around. Gazzy and Nudge were talking…who knows. Iggy and Ella were standing with Mom's parents. Iggy looked up at me with a pouty face on, and I sighed. He knew. I know he did.

"Should we relieve Iggy?" I asked. Fang looked up and shook his head.

"Nah. Let's let him have his…fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Did he know?" Fang nodded.

"How could I keep it from my best friend?" he asked innocently. I shrugged.

"I don't know. You kept it from me," I reminded him. He nodded.

"That's different. It was a surprise just for you." I smiled, and he grabbed my hand. "Do you want this back?" He held up my ring. I took a deep breath and then pulled him inside.

"Yes," I whispered before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and he tilted his head. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and he pushed me as close to him as possible.

"I don't need anyone but you," he whispered. "I need you. My Max. Baby, I love you."


	10. Chapter 9

"Max, Micah is back

"Max, Micah is back!" Angel yelled. I sat up. I think I had fallen asleep on the couch. Whoa. Since when does Maximum Ride take naps? I looked at my watch. Since two hours ago. I threw my hair into a ponytail.

"How do you know?" I asked sleepily.

"Because he's walking up to the door right now!" I nodded.

"Hide all the boxes," I whispered. "Tell the others." She nodded and ran to the back room. He knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" He looked at me blankly.

"I've been giving the fact that you have wings some thought, and it doesn't bother me." I shrugged.

"I personally don't care if it bothers you or not," I hissed. "I have a new life. I hate you. You almost killed my boyfriend, you try to rape me, and you get drunk at a party, so why the hell would I ever go back to you?" He sighed and looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"Max, I'm really sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what's gotten into me over the past few months."

_How about the past few decades?_ I thought snidely. I rolled my eyes.

"Micah, I never loved you. Ever. What part of that don't you get?"

"The part that you actually lied about it. Max, I'm not leaving until you take me back," he protested. He crossed his arms.

"You better get cozy because that's where you're going to die." Fang walked up beside me. He put his arm around my waist.

"Max, your mom needs you to come do her a favor," he said quietly. I nodded and shut the door.

"The bastard won't go away unless I come back to him," I whispered. I heard a low growl build up deep inside his chest. "Just so you know, I told him to get cozy cause that's where he's going to die." Fang grinned.

"Are you going to let me kill him?" Fang asked hopefully.

"No I meant of natural not leaving a spot causes," I said sadly.

"Oh he will move." He had a mischievous grin on his face. Was this going to be good or a disaster? I frowned.

"Don't do anything stupid," I ordered. He nodded.

"Since when do I ever do anything stupid?" I rolled my eyes and he smirked at me.

"Uh…just about everything you do!" I exclaimed. He made a sarcastic gasp and put his hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt," he said, then sniffled.

"Aw. You'll live. Wouldn't you have to have feelings for that to have hurt?" he frowned.

"I've got more feelings than you. Damn. I love a bitch like you."

"I'm so going to kick your ass," I warned. His eyes lit up.

"Or you could just try that other thing instead," he suggested with a grin. I rolled my eyes and walked to find my mom.

"What did you need?" I asked. She looked confused.

"I…huh?" I sighed.

"Never mind." I walked to find Fang.

"Was that just a save to get me away from him?" He nodded.

"He's still here," he whined.

"What's your idea to get him away?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned.

"Put Nudge out there to ramble on with him, and then release…Gazzy on him." He had a funny look on his face.

"Okay." He nodded to the two of them, and they went outside.

"Now, we just wait for—"

"AHH!" We heard Nudge scream. We ran outside, but Micah, Gazzy, and Nudge were gone.

"Oh my God! This is all my fault!" Fang whispered. I shook my head.

"No it isn't." He looked up.

"Then whose is it?" he hissed. I sighed.

"Micah's." I had tears streaming down my face, but I quickly wiped them away. It was time for me to be strong. Bring the old Max back. The one that didn't cry. The one that was a great leader who never told anyone when something was wrong. Okay, well, occasionally Fang, but that was still rare. To save Gazzy and Nudge, the old Max is just what we needed.

"What are we going to do? He has my brother!" Angel shrieked. I nodded. She was crying.

"We're going to find them. They're going to be okay. I promise." She nodded, and Iggy walked in.

"Hey guys, have you seen Gazzy? I need him to help me with something…what's wrong?" Fang walked over and silently explained our situation. Iggy's face turned stone cold.

"That son of a bitch! He's just asking to die! First, he calls Max a lying little bitchy bird-freak, then he won't sign the damn papers, and then he…never mind.

"Then he almost has Fang killed, betrayed us all, created us into what we are now, and now he's kidnapping Nudge and Gazzy? He is going to regret everything he's ever done. I am going to rip that bastard to shreds." He stormed out of the room, and everyone just blinked. Angel quit crying, but she was shocked. None of us had ever heard Iggy talk like that.

The door flung open and Flyboys started pouring in.

"What the fuck?" Fang yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Iggy get in here!" I shouted, but by the time I was, he was standing by my side.

"Let's take them down!" he exclaimed.

'Max, shouldn't we save one and follow it back to wherever it goes? That'll be where Gazzy and Nudge are.' Wow. Angel had a good plan. I nodded and she must have told Fang and Iggy because they nodded.

One jumped on Angel, but she flung it off of her. She did a roundhouse kick in the spine, sending it to the floor. Mom and Ella were just staring wide-eyed at us.

Fang was slamming two of their heads together. They looked confused for a second, and then he elbowed them in the spine, causing them to fall too.

More ran through the door. They jumped on Angel, trapping her, and I ran to help her. Something hard collided with my head, but I stayed conscious.

"Stay—away—from—them!" Fang growled. I picked the unconscious Angel up, and I started to hand her to Mom, but then when Iggy screamed, I changed my mind.

"What?" I shot around to see one with a gun pointed towards them both, and then me. They were holding Fang and Iggy back with their arms behind their back.

"Come with us now, and we won't hurt you." I looked at Fang.  
"Max, no!" They punched him in the stomach, and then two more pointed guns towards Ella and Mom. Iggy let out a snarl. I wiped every expression off of my face except one…anger.

"I…Fang, we have to." He looked up and sighed.

"You…you're right." They all shoved us out the door.

"Don't try anything," I heard them warn Mom and Ella, who were in tears. I shook my head at them and then smiled.

They tried to take Angel out of my arms, but I wouldn't let them.

"Don't touch my baby," I spat. They growled but listened. Fang walked beside me.

"This is all my fault," he said again, a little louder.

"Hurry up and get them in the van!" I heard Micah yell. I laughed.

"You know, I was expecting this. Ever since I found out you're a traitorous bastard, I knew something like this was going to happen." He smirked at me.

"I always knew you were a bird-freak," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah. You should since, you know, you made me!" I screamed. They put us in the back, and slammed the doors.

"Max!" Nudge squealed. I let out a sigh of relief and nodded. She hugged me, and Gazzy did too.

"What are we going to do?" Gazzy whispered. He looked down at Angel and gasped.

"She's just unconscious," I assured him. He nodded, but still looked really concerned.

"Max, guess what!" Nudge squealed. I looked at her.

"What Nudge?" I was afraid she was going to ramble.

"I have a new power!" I looked at her.

"What is it sweetie?" she sighed.

"I can see the present." I raised an eyebrow. "That's not happening where I am. Right now, they're setting up cages at the School for us," she whispered sadly. I took a deep breath and then nodded.

"That's really great Nudge," I said encouragingly. She nodded.

"Where am I?" Angel whispered. We explained out situation, and she just curled up beside Gazzy. He put his arm around her, and she hugged him. It was so sweet. If it wasn't for the fact it was because we were headed to hell. Not literally because at this place, that would have been a blessing.

"Fang, this isn't your fault," I whispered, sliding over to where I was beside him. He nodded.

"Yes it is. If Nudge and Gazzy had been inside, we could have taken them. Who put them outside to get taken first? Me." He hit the back of his head against the side of the van. I put my arms around his, and I laid my head on his shoulder. There was no way to convince him. We all sat in silence.

What were we going to do? There wasn't really much we could do. We just had to wait and see. Would we all get new powers? Who knows. Jeb said we were developing things they hadn't done. There was no way to tell if we all would or not.

This is bad. How are we going to get out of this? They're expecting me to know, but I have no clue. I guess that's what I need to do. Think of a plan.

"Max, it's going to be okay. It always is," Angel assured me. I nodded, and Fang laid his head on mine. He grabbed my hand, and he started rubbing circles on the back of it.

"I hope Mom and Ella are okay," I said sadly. Iggy nodded, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"They better be or someone's going to pay."

"All right, get out," Micah hissed as he yanked me out. He had grabbed my arm.

"You are going to die and rot in hell," I spat. He shook his head.  
"This is for humanity," he said simply. I head butted him.

"Ow," I whimpered putting my hand on my forehead.

"You little bitch," he yelled. He had his hand on his too. I took my hand off mine, and smirked.

"Aw, did that hurt?" he snarled, and Fang stepped in front of me.

"Touch her, and I will kill you. Right here, right now. I should have taken care of you a long time ago, but if you touch her, I will kill you." Micah smirked.

"You try that bird-boy." Fang snarled and punched Micah in the nose.

"You'd think an ninety-seven year-old man would quit asking to get his ass kicked. I have to give you your props. I don't know how you managed to play football at that age," Fang retorted. I grinned. Micah was holding his nose now. We had all heard it crack.

"Get them inside!" he shouted. I grabbed Fang's hand, and they pushed us in, with the barrel of their guns. It hurt.

They put us each in our own individual cages.

"Ow!" Nudge exclaimed once they shoved her in hers. She had slammed into the back. I opened my mouth to say something.

"Are you okay?" Gazzy asked, before I could. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she assured us all. I looked at the cage across from mine. Fang's. He was staring at the floor.

"Fang, it's not your fault!" Angel said quietly. He nodded.

"Is too."  
"Dude, no it isn't!" Iggy shouted. "Whose idea was it to put them out there in the first place?"

"Mine." Iggy frowned.

"Damn. I was hoping it was someone else's." I smiled and then looked back to Fang.

"Fang," I whispered. He looked up at me. "You were trying to get Micah off the porch. This is not your fault. It's Micah's." He sighed, defeated.

"Okay."

"Max, look," Angel whispered beside me. In the cage beside me. She was pointing towards a guard. Gazzy was laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked curiously. He was jumping up and down, trying to swat a bug off of him. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Okay, so that was funny.

"He doesn't have anything on him," Angel whispered. I frowned.

"Then what's he doing?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Gazzy can make people hallucinate things," she explained quickly. Then he started screaming.

"Pain," Gazzy muttered. Wow. He could be so evil if he wanted to be.

"Gazzy, that's so cool!" Iggy exclaimed. We all nodded, and then the guard started crying.

"I have no use in life! There's no reason for me to live!" Then he pulled out his gun and shot himself. We all froze.

"Oops. I didn't mean for him to do that!" Gazzy insisted. I blinked.

"Did he just shoot himself?" I asked, before laughing quietly to myself. They all nodded. "Wow. Gazzy, you could be so evil."


	11. Chapter 10

"Come here Max," Micah hissed

"Come here Max," Micah hissed. He slung open my cage door and grabbed my arm. I stood up and stood there.

"Where?" I asked. He started trying to pull me with him.

"With me," he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"You better have some kind of army to ever think I'm going anywhere alone with you!" I hissed. He grabbed the dead guard's gun and shot Fang. It hit him in the leg, right where his tibia was. I heard it shatter. He screamed out in pain and then bit his lip. Tears filled my eyes.

"You bastard." I followed him.

"Sit," he ordered. I didn't say a word. "I said sit!" I did as he said, and I sat in a chair.

"You…I hate…die and rot in hell!" I finally managed to say. He shrugged.

"Nothing you say will bother me," he said simply. He started strapping me to the chair. I spit on his face.

"How about this: You are the most horrid man on the face of the planet! You turn kids into birds, and you marry one, even though you're eighty years older than her! You're a sick freak! You're going to grow up alone, oh wait you already have! For God's sake, you still sleep with a blanket!" I shouted. The scientist in the room all looked at him. He turned blood red with embarrassment. "How about that." He slapped me.

"You will shut up and do as you are told!" he said through clenched teeth. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, and why would I do that?" I asked coldly. He snapped and the door opened. They brought a limping Fang in. I stared at him. "You…" I didn't say another word.

"That's what I thought," Micah said, smirking. I looked at Fang. He wouldn't look at me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. He shook his head.

"I'm fine," he muttered. I looked back at Micah.

"Get undressed," he ordered. I glared at him. Fang growled.

"No," I hissed. He nodded and the guard kicked Fang in the leg. He was silent, but I could tell by the look on his face, that really hurt.

"What was that?" I caught Fang's gaze and nodded. He grinned.

"Why here, in front of everyone?" I asked, twirling my hair. Fang was about to start laughing, but he contained himself.

"What do you mean?" Micah asked curiously.

"Why not where it's just me and you? I mean, after all, you are still my husband," I reminded him sweetly. He smiled.

"Well, that can be arranged," he said as he started un-strapping me. I stood up and shoved him into the wall. I kicked him in the side, and Fang slammed together the heads of the two guards holding him. I ran over to help him stand, and Micah stood up.

"Stop!" I yelled, shoving my hand up. Micah slammed into the wall. I hadn't even touched him. Fang blinked, meaning, he was shocked. I opened the door, dragging Fang along.

"Max, I'm fine!" he insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"So, the fact that your bone shattered means nothing," I snapped. He shook his head.

"I can walk," he muttered. I smirked.

"Fine. Walk." I took his hand off of my shoulder. He started wobbling. I put it back on. He sighed. "Fang, it's okay to get help every once in a while," I said quietly. "I did."

We opened the door where the Flock was, and I pulled Fang in.

"We were sure you were goners!" Nudge squealed. I shook my head and then sighed.

"They locked the damn cages," I whispered. Fang nodded, then grinned.

"What about trying that thing you did earlier," he suggested. I sighed.

"I only did this," I whispered shoving my hand forward. The locks fell off, and the doors slung open. I just stared. Fang smiled.

"That could come in handy," he observed. Everyone got out and stared at me.

"That is so cool!" Gazzy exclaimed. I nodded.

"Ig, do you have any bombs?" I asked, figuring out how we were going to get out of here. He sighed and shook his head.

"None." We all gawked at him.

"Gazzy?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"Iggy usually keeps up with them," he said sadly.

"This sucks!" Iggy yelled. "Why did I have to be an idiot and actually listen to Max?" I shrugged.

"Maybe because it's what's best for you. And I will take full responsibility since I told you to," I said sweetly. He growled.

"I'm so stupid!" Why was he blaming this all on himself? What is it blame yourself for everything day?

"No you aren't!" Angel squealed. "Iggy, punch the wall." We all looked at her.  
"Why are you encouraging him to break his hand?" I hissed. She ignored me.

"Trust me." I nodded and he looked confused. "Everyone, but Iggy, step back." We all did, and he punched the wall. There was a huge explosion.

"Angel, did you see that coming?" I asked. She nodded, and Iggy ran on the other side of Fang.

"Guys, I'm fine!" he insisted. I rolled my eyes, and we all walked out the big hole Iggy created.

"Freedom!" Gazzy yelled. "Dude, that was better than any other bombs we ever made!" They slapped a high five.

"Fang, you can fly, right?" He scoffed.

"Max, it's my leg, not wing." True.

"Okay. But how are you supposed to take off?" I pointed out. He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"I…don't know." I looked around.

"Any suggestions?" I asked, no, pleaded.

"Leave him here," Iggy teased. Fang shrugged.

"Works for me. Just get out of here!" he hissed. I stared at him and then laughed.

"You seriously think we're going to leave you here?" I asked, dumbfounded. He shrugged.

"You might have to. Max, we don't have long until they send people after us," he reminded me. I nodded. I had to think fast.

"Iggy, can you take off with him, and then let him go once in the air?" I asked quickly. He nodded.

"Probably." I nodded.

"This is going to be weird," Fang muttered. I nodded, and Iggy made an ick face as he picked up Fang. They both had the dumbest faces on. Iggy was carrying Fang bridal style. I couldn't help but giggle. All the girls did. Gazzy was laughing, hard. Fang glared at me.

"This is all your dumb idea," he hissed. I shrugged.

"Up and away," I said sweetly. I gave him a sweet 'innocent' smile. He rolled his eyes, and we all ran and took off. Iggy had a little trouble, but he managed.

Fang got out of Iggy's arms as soon as possible. They flew far away from each other.

"Ella's going to love this," Angel said mischievously. They both looked at her.

"Angel, no!" they yelled in unison.

"Angel, that's mean," I pointed out.

"Your point?" she asked holding her hands out.

'Do it!' I told her mentally. She sighed.

"Okay." She's a good actor. Then again, we already knew that.

"Max, now how is he going to land?" Nudge asked. Fang put up a hand.

"I will manage," he said. "I am not doing that again." I smiled.

"If you say so," I said in my tone that meant I knew he wasn't going to be able to land alone.

"We could get Max to carry him there," Iggy muttered. I frowned.

"If I could land, I would. But that would still be weird," I pointed out. Fang shrugged.

"It wouldn't be near as weird as it was with Iggy." I nodded.

"True."

"Are we going back to Valencia's house?" Angel asked hopefully. I nodded.

"We can't stay though," I said sadly.

"Why not?" Iggy asked angrily.

"Neither can Mom or Ella. Micah knows where they live, and they are in danger staying there. We are in even more. We can't stay at Mom's house." They all nodded.

"Will she be able to just leave the clinic behind?" Fang asked quietly.

"For hers and Ella's safety, yes." He nodded.

"What about Jason?" Angel asked huffily. I sighed and flew beside her.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but we can't stay," I said again.

"Well, we can bring him with us!" she said happily. I shook my head.

"Angel sweetie, that's kidnapping," I reminded her. She shook her head.

"Not if his parents say we can," she shot back.

"Angel, they wouldn't say that unless you made them. Which you aren't going to do," I said firmly.

"Iggy gets to take his girlfriend! You get to take your boyfriend! Nudge gets to take hers! Fang gets to take his, and Gazzy gets to take his!" she exclaimed.

"Angel, that's different. They are Flock members. You know that."

"Iggy's isn't," she muttered. I sighed.

"Ella has to come for her safety," I reminded her. She crossed her arms.

"It's not fair! What would you do if you were leaving? Would you bring Fang?" I opened my mouth. "It's not different! Pretend he's not in the Flock. You would bring him because you love him!" I took a deep breath.

"Angel, you are nine. How could you already be in love?" she shrugged.

"I don't know, but I am. Max, you were at nine. And you know it. Why is it so hard to believe I am?" I looked at Fang. He shrugged.

"What choice do we have?" he mouthed.

"There are a lot of other choices," I hissed. "Angel, I…know how you must feel, but we can't." Fang wasn't helping, so I was going to get him back.

"How do you know how I feel?" she asked venomously.

"I've been left by the person I love, remember?" She frowned. I heard Fang let out a frustrated breath.

"I guess that would be worse," she muttered. "So that would mean you know how Jason's going to feel. Fang would know how I feel." He nodded.

"Yes. I do. I agree Max. She shouldn't have to just leave him here."

"They are nine!" I shrieked. "We can't just bring an extra kid with us! His parents would miss him!"

"Max, I'm going to tell you something he made me promise not to tell anyone," Angel said quietly. "He's an orphan. He lives in an orphanage." Damn. I knew I was losing this one now.

"Why didn't you say that before?" I asked, angry. Everyone knew I was going to lose.

"Because I promised not to tell," she said simply. "And I said it now because it's necessary."

"Angel, I'm only seventeen. What do you want me to do about it? I can't do anything," I said, not looking at anyone.

"But Valencia isn't, and she loves Jason. She would gladly adopt him, no matter what you say." Damn it!

"Well, then why are we even having this argument?" I muttered. She shrugged.

"So, he can?" she asked happily.

"Why does it matter? Remember, to Mom it won't matter what I say." She squealed. Fang flew up beside me.

"Thanks Max." He was being sarcastic. "I love how you threw in the I know how you feel thing." He was glaring at me. I shrugged.

"I was just saying," I said simply. Liar! How could I lie to Fang?

Not very well. He knew I was lying, and he shook his head.

"Lying to me is pointless," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's not my fault you did, and it's not my fault you wouldn't help me out! Fang, taking Jason with us is just putting one more life in danger! We've already put Mom and Ella, but if we take Jason with us, guess what. That gives us a grand total of three lives in danger because of us!" I was silent after that. He knew I was right, but he knew, and I knew, Angel would win. She would make Fang feel bad by reminding him about the time he left.

She would remind me of how I felt when Fang left, saying that's how poor little Jason would feel. There was no point in arguing with Angel.

I was in love at nine? I didn't…oh yeah. I had always loved him, always. She had always known that, even at one. Weird, but true.

"Max!" Mom exclaimed once I walked in the door. Fang was limping still.

"We were so worried!" Ella said running up to Iggy and hugging him. He hugged her back.

"We were worried about you guys too," he whispered into her hair.

"Mom, we have to help Fang. Now. I don't know how, but somehow," I said frantically. She nodded.

"After that, we have to go adopt Jason," Angel said sweetly. Mom looked at her for a second. She must have told her mentally because she nodded.

"Okay. But, first things first, what happened?"

"Long story," I muttered. Iggy helped me with Fang again.

"Well tell me on the way to the clinic," she said as she was grabbing her keys. We all piled into her SUV.

"Well, see, Micah is a backstabber. He turned out to be the person who made us. No doubt Jeb knew." Mom sighed. "Well, Micah was taking me into another room, and I was being stupid and refusing. He shot Fang in the leg, shattering his tibia. Now, we're where we are." Fang shook his head.

"You were being smart by refusing," he corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." He put his hand on my knee.

"Max," I looked over at him. "It's seriously okay." I took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Okay." He stared at me, knowing I wasn't convinced. He decided to let it go. We both knew he was going to bring it up later, when we were alone.

"So, you said it shattered his tibia," Mom confirmed. I nodded. "Damn."

We all blinked. We had never heard Mom curse. Never.

"What's going to happen?" I asked nervously.

"We might have to replace…no, most likely will have to replace the bone with a metal one." My hands were shaking now.

"I'm so stupid," I whispered to myself. Tears were filling my eyes. No. The old Max was back. The one who didn't cry in front of these kids. I looked at Fang. He smiled slightly.

"That could be why it hurts like hell," he said, trying to brighten the mood. It didn't work. Was he going to be able to walk normal? Was he going to be able to run fast like he used to? Was he going to be able to be normal? Was he ever going to be able to run fast enough to take off again? I didn't know the answers to all of these questions. The only thing I knew was that only time could tell.


	12. Chapter 11

"All done," Mom said as her and Fang were walking out of the operation room

"All done," Mom said as her and Fang were walking out of the operation room. They had been in there at least three hours. I sighed and looked up. Fang walked normally out.

"You ready?" he asked calmly. He had no limp, and his steps didn't change at all. I nodded, and we stood up.

"Now it's time to get Jason!" Angel squealed. I nodded, and we all walked to the car.

"Mom, can you drop me off by the house? I want to get some stuff," I said quietly.

"Me too," Fang said quickly. She nodded.

"You too?" I asked once they drove off.

"Yeah. You heard me." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's not your fault, and you know it." I nodded.

"Yes it is." He smirked.

"If it's your fault about my leg, it's my fault about getting us there in the first place." I frowned.

"Fine. Okay. It's not my fault," I said giving in. He smiled.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Does it hurt?" I asked curiously.

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Oh. That. No." I nodded. "You want to see the scar?" I nodded, and he lifted up the leg of his pants to his knee. It was really long. Like from the ankle to right below his knee. I pouted.

"I bet that hurt," I said quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah." I kissed him.

"You almost made me forget. I needed to think without having a nine-year-old mind reader right beside me. What should we do? I mean, I don't want to save the world, again, but can we just forget?"

"We need somewhere safe to go." I nodded.

"Basically disappear off the face of the earth," I agreed. "We could all get new identities. Like my name will be…"

"Maxine." I grimaced. "Okay, how about, Allison. We'll call you Aly." I shrugged.

"As long as your name is Austin," I said poking his chest. He frowned.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've always liked that name." He sighed.

"Fine, Allison."

"For now, it's Max," I corrected. "Let's think of new names for everyone else!" he grinned.

"Shouldn't they be here?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Okay. We'll call Iggy Leroy." I laughed.

"Yeah. Okay. How about something like Justin or something," I suggested. He frowned.

"You ruin all the fun," he whined. I smiled sweetly.

"That's what I do." He sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Oh. We'll call Angel Marie. And Jason—"

"I've always thought he looked like an Aaron." I nodded.

"Okay. So, Gazzy…we'll call him Avery." He just stared at me.

"Why?" I shrugged. "We'll call Nudge Amanda." I nodded.

"And Ella Lindsey."

"We'll call your mom Samantha."

"Let's call the dogs Fluffy and Fudge," I teased. Akila would be Fluffy. Total could pass as a Fudge since he was brown and black. He nodded.

"Get in here Fudge!" Fang yelled. Total walked in.

"Who the heck is Fudge?" he asked.

"You, dipstick," I snapped. He frowned.

"Huh?"

"We have to change our names, so your new name is Fudge. Your girlfriend's is Fluffy. Mine is…Austin." Total laughed and Fang took a deep breath. "Max's is Allison, Angel's is Marie, Gazzy's is Avery, Nudge's is Amanda, Ella's is Lindsey, and Iggy's is Justin.

"Val's is Samantha, and there will be a new kid. Start out calling him Aaron. No matter what they say his name is, it's Aaron. Okay?" Total nodded…Fudge.

"What's a good last name?" I asked curiously. Fang thought.

"Would it be better to be related?" I nodded.

"It would make it easier," I said quietly. He nodded.

"Okay. How about Davis?" That would work.

"Okay. Our dad was killed by a drunk driver," I added.

"Right. We'll get new bank accounts and everything." I nodded.

"Okay. We'll have to sell the cars, and basically get a new life," I said sadly. He nodded.

"In public, I won't be able to do this," he whispered before kissing me. Fudge mumbled something as he walked out. I stood up and pulled him in my room.

"Come here." He looked at me for a second, but then when I sat on the bed, he followed.

"What?" he asked blankly. I pushed him back on the bed.

"If you're going to get me pregnant, you better do it now, because if you don't, I can't say I was raped later. Then they would have an investigation. So, you've got two hours." He grinned and stood up.

"If you say so," he said before he shut the door. Thank God 'Fluffy' couldn't open doors.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
"Max, say I did just get you pregnant," Fang said as I pulled on my shirt. I looked at him. "What are you going to put on the birth certificate?" I thought.

"Well, for the mother's name, I'll have to put Allison Davis. Under the father's…I don't know. I guess I won't put anything." He nodded.

"Okay." I smiled and laid beside him.

"I would write your name on there, but what if it needs it's birth certificate for something?" I asked. He smiled.

"We could say we're married, and that they're all my brothers and sisters, except you. We'll say Nudge was adopted." I nodded.

"That works. Then I don't have to say I was raped." He nodded.

"Right." He kissed my nose. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. We heard someone pull up in the driveway.

"Good timing, huh?" I nodded, and we both stood up. He put his hands on my hips, and we walked out of my room.

"Max, how are we going to do this?" Angel asked walking in. They had Jason…soon to be Aaron, with them.

"Hello Aaron," 'Fudge' mumbled.

"His name is Jason," Angel corrected.

"That's not what Austin said," he said simply before walking out. They all stared at him, and then me.

"What is he talking about?" Nudge asked. I sighed.

"Sit." They all did. "Our new last name is all Davis. We're all blood related. Except Nudge. I don't think we could pass with that one. Your new first names are, Iggy, Justin. Angel, Marie, Nudge, Amanda, Gazzy, Avery, Ella, Lindsey, Jason, Aaron, and Mom, Samantha. Oh Total and Akila are Fudge and Fluffy." They all stared at me.

"Whose brilliant idea were all of those names?" Iggy asked. Fang pointed to me.

"Mostly hers. I came up with hers, which is Allison," they all laughed and I nodded. "And Val's, Nudge's, and Jason's." They all stared at me.

"Iggy, you better thank me. Fang had said Leroy." His eyes shot open, and I nodded.

"Wow," Angel said, breaking the silence.

"So, we have to be related?" Nudge asked. I nodded. Angel had a worried look on her face.

"Max, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea," she said. "There's someone here who's pregnant." I froze. It worked? Fang rubbed circles on my back. I looked around, and Ella was biting her lip. She looked at Iggy, and he looked back at her.

"You don't think…" She shrugged. I gaped at them.

"Oh my gosh Ella, come here for a second, I have to show you something," I said in my tone she knew as we had to talk. She nodded and reluctantly followed.

"Is it you?" I asked quietly. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe." I stared at her.

"You and Iggy have…but…no! It can't be you!" she stared at me.

"God I hope not, but why?" she asked. Angel ran in.

"I hate to ruin your talk, but it's both of you," she said quietly. We both stared at her, and then I took a deep breath.

"Thanks Ange. Now, please go." She nodded.

"Okay." She skipped out.

"How the hell are we supposed to tell them?" Ella asked, really panicked. I shrugged.

"When did you two…?"

"Last night. It was the first time," she answered honestly. "We actually didn't mean to. It just kind of got out of control."

"Like our first time," I said quietly. She sighed.

"So you know how bad this is," she said. I nodded.

"It would have been so much worse if I had gotten pregnant our first time," I muttered.

"Why?"

"I was kind of still married. When I went to talk to him, things kind of got out of hand." She gawked at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but Fang and Iggy ran into the room.

"Which one of you is it?" Iggy asked quietly. I sighed and pointed to Ella, who was pointing to me.

"Both of you?" Fang asked, clearly stunned. They were staring at us. We nodded.

"Shit!" Iggy exclaimed quietly. Fang nodded.

"When did you get pregnant?" Ella asked. I sighed.

"Does it matter?" I asked, fake laughing, trying to get her to drop it. She nodded.

"Yes, because we need to know when it will be here!" I looked at Fang and he was staring at the floor.

"Twenty minutes ago," I whispered. She nodded.

"Damn it! They're going to come at the same time!" she said, breathing heavy. I nodded.

"About the same time. I hope and pray neither one of us has twins," I said, trying to brighten the current shitty mood. I took a deep breath.

"When did you get pregnant?" Fang asked, pointing to Ella.

"Last night," Iggy muttered. He nodded.

"This is going to suck!" I whispered. "Two babies in the same house. Oh! I've got it!" they all looked at me, and then, I think they got it, because they smiled.

"Do you really think your mom is going to let us move into our own house when we're only seventeen and sixteen?" Iggy asked. I shrugged. Ella had just turned sixteen a few months ago. March, actually.

"I don't know, but she'll at least let us by the time I'm eighteen, and that'll give us around two months until time," I said, cursing to myself in my head. Fang took a deep breath.

"When do we tell everyone?" he asked quietly. I sighed.

"Angel probably already has," I pointed out. He nodded.

"Either that or they suspect it by the way we all four conveniently walked out right after she said something about it," Iggy muttered. I nodded.

"True. Let's just go see," I said slowly. My breathing got really heavy. Me, Fang, and Iggy were supposed to be the ones the Flock looked up to. We were the three oldest, and soon we're all three going to be parents!

"We have to get married soon," he whispered in my ear.

"Now how are we supposed to get him to sign the papers?" I asked quietly. He shrugged.

"Kill him. That way, we don't have to."

"There's a thought," I said enthusiastically.

"Max, Ella, talk, now!" Mom said glaring at both of us. We both were silent.

"Either way, there is a chance it was both of you. We just want to know which one it is!" Nudge pleaded. We both looked at each other, and then we both raised our hands slightly.

"Both of you!" Gazzy exclaimed. We nodded.

"You…I…what am I supposed to do?" Mom asked, breathing really heavy. I bit my lip. Like I was supposed to know! I sighed and looked at Fang. He shrugged.

"What do you want me to do?" he defended. I sighed and thought.

"I…don't know." I took a few deep breaths.

"How are we supposed to live with two babies? One was loud enough, but two?" Mom asked. I smiled.

"I have an idea," I said happily. Fang looked at me.

"You were serious?" he asked, stunned. I nodded.

"Yeah." Mom looked at me.

"You aren't going to get an abortion, are you?" I shook my head.

"God no. I…no. Neither one of us are. That wasn't my idea." I looked down.

"What was then?" Mom asked, curiously looking at me.

"I'll tell you later," I promised.

"Uh…okay." I think she was happy, upset, and excited at the same time.

"Okay everyone, get one bag ready of stuff. Only one bag," I said firmly. They nodded.

"So only put the stuff we really want to keep?" Nudge asked. I nodded.

"Only get one extra outfit," Mom said quickly. "We'll go shopping once we get there." I nodded, and we walked off to our rooms.

"So, we're seriously going to just leave our boxes here?" Fang asked as him and me were taking our one bag out to the car. The one we had a piece.

"No. One bag and the boxes," I said turning to face him. He nodded. He sat me down in the back of the SUV. He brushed my hair behind my ears, and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I pulled him closer.

"That's smart. It worked," he whispered. I nodded, and he kissed me again.

"Um…" Ella said behind Fang. He pulled back and turned around. I smiled.

"Excuse me," Iggy said putting his and Ella's bag in the SUV. Fang frowned.

"You're trying to get me in trouble, aren't you?" he asked, crossing his arms. Iggy smirked.

"No. I'm just trying to help out the mother of my child out," he said innocently. Fang frowned.

"Well, maybe…I am too!" he defended. I smiled.

"Yeah. I see how playing a game of tonsil hockey is helping her out," Iggy teased. I laughed. Ella sat beside me. This was getting funny.

"Well, I'll just take the mother of my child and go!" Fang said, kind of loud. He pulled me to where I was on his back. He was giving me a piggyback ride. Iggy frowned and did the same thing. He got up right beside Fang.

"Ella, I think we might have a competition on our hands."


	13. Chapter 12

"What are you four doing

"What are you four doing?" Mom asked once we managed to get in the door. Fang beat Iggy to it. They put me and Ella down, and we burst out laughing. She looked confused.

"I think they are going to be like this for a long time," I said, after I quit laughing. They both nodded.

"It's sweet," Ella said. We looked at them and walked off together.

"'He's gorgeous!'" I mocked. She rolled her eyes.

"Tell Iggy I said that, and I will kick your skinny white ass," she said, playfully shoving me. I scoffed.

"Oh, you will? I think I can take a weak, little, bitch," I said emphasizing bitch. She pretended to be hurt, but then shoved me again. Fang and Iggy burst through the door. I shoved her back. Iggy playfully shoved me.

"Don't hurt her!" he protested. Fang shoved Iggy.

"Don't hurt her!" he exclaimed. Iggy hit his chest.

"Bring it, buddy!" Fang laughed.

"Okay." They tackled each other. Ella and me just stood by each other and watched as they playfully beat each other up.

"What are they doing?" Nudge asked, walking in my room. We laughed.

"Defending the mother of their children," we said in unison. She smiled and walked beside us.

"So, are you happy?" she asked. We nodded.

"Yeah. I was scared at first, but Iggy talked me through it," Ella said happily.

"Oh! You hear that? I talked her through her fears!" Iggy remarked. Fang rolled his eyes.

"I did what she told me to! I got her pregnant when she told me to! So, there!" he retorted. I looked at Ella and nodded. We walked in between them.

"The mothers of your children say to stop!" I ordered. Ella nodded.

"Okay," they said in unison. Nudge laughed. Iggy shot Fang the bird.

"Oh wait, that's Max's job!" he teased. I gaped at him. Fang rolled his eyes.

"You know, normally right now, I would say go fuck yourself, but you're probably already going to," he said simply before grabbing my hand and walking me out. Iggy stood there glaring at him.

"You know, it doesn't have to be a competition, and that's my room!" I reminded him. He grinned.

"You can stay in mine," he said sweetly. I rolled my eyes. "I have to have someway to keep my eye on you twenty-four/seven." I sighed.

"Part of the competition," I said blankly. He nodded.

"Yep. Iggy said he could watch Ella more. I'm so going to prove him wrong!" I sighed. This was going to be bad.

"Guys, is everyone ready to go?" Mom asked. It was dark, midnight, like we had planned. We had put all six boxes and all nine bags in there too. Akila got to bring her chew toys. Total didn't have any.

"Yes," I said quietly. Fang grabbed my hand and walked with me out to the car. He opened the door for me. Was this another part of his competition? Probably. I sighed and got in.

"Max," Ella said from the backseat. Her, Iggy, and Gazzy were in the backseat. Fang, Angel, Jason, and me were squeezed in the middle. Nudge and Mom were up front. Akila was with Nudge, and Total was in Angel's lap. Fang had put me on the outside so I wouldn't be as squished. Ella was on the outside too. She was directly behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly, turning to face her. She smiled and gave me a we-have-to-talk-soon look. I nodded and turned back around. Fang smiled at me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Max, we need to get new bank accounts made, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah. We need to sell the car too," I whispered. She nodded.

"Or we could just leave it there," Nudge suggested. I shrugged.

"I guess." I was silent. Fang noticed.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, but he rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?" I sighed.

"I'll tell you later," I promised. He reluctantly nodded.

"Okay. We're going to stop at a hotel tonight," Mom announced. We all nodded. No one was talking much.

Why were these two being so stupid? I mean, having a competition? Boys will be boys. To think, they're going to be eighteen soon. I guess it's men will be men. I think.

Why did I still see them as boys? They were definitely not boys, or just guys. They were men, no doubt about it. Was I afraid of everyone growing up? That's definitely it.

"Max," Mom said from the front seat. I had been staring out the window. I felt a tear on my cheek. I hadn't noticed that. I wiped it away. "We're here." I nodded and got out. Fang grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, pulling me close. I sighed.

"It's complicated. I mean everyone is growing up so fast. It's kind of stupid, but—" he shook his head.

"Max, that's not stupid," he said comfortingly. Was this part of his competition? Probably not.

"Okay," I said simply. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and I went to get my bag. Him and Iggy raced to get mine and Ella's bags. We both took deep breath, and walked inside with Mom.

"I can't believe my only two daughters are pregnant," she said happily. She hugged us.

"Yeah, and the daddies are being ass holes," I muttered. She looked confused.

"They're having a stupid competition on who can do more for us, and it's already getting annoying," Ella explained. Mom smiled.

"You'd think you like that," she said shaking her head and walking inside.

"Not quite," we said in unison. We smiled at each other.

"God you're a great big sister," she said sweetly. I smiled and hugged her.

"You're a great sister too," I whispered. She smiled and we walked inside.

"We have five rooms," Mom announced. "You can pick who you room with. Boys with boys and girls with girls." She looked at me and smiled. She knew me too well.

I love Fang to pieces, but he's really getting on my nerves. Besides, I wanted to stay with my sister. I wasn't in the mood to hear anything about the competition.

"Me and Max," Ella said quickly grabbing my hand. I nodded and Mom handed us each one of the keys to room 304. We grabbed our bags from Fang and Iggy, gave them a quick peck on the cheek, and ran to our room.

"You can take a shower first," I said once we had shut our door. She smiled.

"Thanks. Can I fix your hair? I promise it won't be girly," she said reading my uneasy expression. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She happily walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Fang," he said quietly. I opened the door and smiled.

"Yes?" I asked, grinning. He smiled when he saw me.

"I just wanted to say good night," he said happily. "I mean after all, it's almost one o'clock." I smiled and nodded.

"Good night," I whispered. I pulled him in the room and pushed him against the wall. I kissed him. He tilted his head and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry you can't stay here." He smiled and kissed me again.

"It's not your fault," he reminded me. I nodded. I kissed him one last time before pushing myself off of the wall. He smiled and nodded.

"Good night," he whispered as he was happily walking out. I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

Ella came out a few minutes later.

"Was that Fang I heard in here?" she teased as she was drying her hair. She had gotten her pajamas in there. That was her extra set of clothes. Her favorite pajamas. I had done the same thing. Might as well be cozy.

"Max, this is going to be fun!" Ella squealed once I dried my hair. She had two hair bows. What is this girl going to do?

"Brush it," she ordered. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am," I teased. She grinned. I brushed it, and sat down reluctantly.

"How much farther do you think this competition is going to go?" she asked as she parted my hair in two sides. I sighed.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "If it goes too much farther, I swear I'll go insane!" she nodded.

"Me too. I mean, yeah it's sweet, but they've already taken it a wee bit too far." I smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

"I'd be nodding if you didn't have my hair," I told her. She laughed quietly.

"Well, I'm halfway done," she assured me. She finished wrapping the rubber band around one side of my hair. She was French braiding my hair in pigtails.

"So, we're both going to be moms," I said happily.

"Yeah. What did Fang mean by he only got you pregnant when you told him to?" she asked, as she was getting close to finishing the other side. I sighed.

"Well, I told him if he wanted me to be able to say I was raped before we moved, then he had to get me pregnant. Otherwise, he would have to wait a very long time. And at first, we were going to say we were all brothers and sisters. Now we're going to have to say you and Ig are married, and Fang and me are married." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. We were talking about that before…yeah. He said he could wait, but he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me!" she squealed. "I mean, he is so sweet when it's just me and him, but he can sometimes be such an ass around his friends." I scoffed.

"Same with Fang. He's super, super sweet. But then you just want to kill him when he's around friends," I agreed. She smiled and stood up.

"All done." I smiled and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. It looked…actually good. I smiled.

"Thanks Ella," I said quietly. "I don't see how he isn't mad about his leg getting shattered!" She smiled.

"He loves you more than he does his leg," she said simply. She sighed. "Good night Max. See you in the morning."  
"Yeah. See you." She turned out the lights, and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Max, Ella, wake up!" Fang said knocking on our door the next morning. We both sat up, and I got out of bed. I opened the door and he smiled.

"Good morning. I like your hair." I smiled and hugged him.

"Good morning." He started playing with one of my braids. Ella came up and playfully punched his arm.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" he asked putting his hand where she hit.

"You mess up the braids, I don't care how strong you are, I'll kick your ass," she warned. I grinned.

"Ella's about as strong as me when she tries," I informed him. His eyes popped open wide.

"Uh…okay. Well, your mom said to come get you two up. We're about to leave." I nodded.

"Okay," I said sweetly. "Now bye." He stood there for a second, and then frowned.

"Yeah. Bye." I shoved him out the door and shut it. We both burst out laughing.

"He so wanted you to kiss him," she said after we had quit laughing. I nodded.

"Yeah. He definitely did," I agreed. She smiled.

Ella and me walked out into the lobby with our arms locked together. Iggy and Fang silently grabbed out bags at the same time.

"I'll beat you to the car," Iggy said smirking.

"You wish!" Fang exclaimed before they ran out the door. I looked at Ella and we both rolled our eyes.

"That's really going to get annoying," Nudge muttered. We nodded. "So, anyways, what are you going to name them? Do you have names? I like the name Tom for a boy. For a girl, it should be Alyssa. Won't their last names be Davis? That's cute! Tom and Alyssa Davis. Oh my gosh, this is going to be so awesome! I'll be like their aunt. But I won't be. They can call me Auntie—"

"Nudge, calm down," Ella said putting her hands on Nudge's shoulders. She nodded.

"It's a good thing Gazzy knew what he was getting in to," I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'd still feel the same about her. She overlooks my problems too." I smiled.

"True." Fang and Iggy were waiting by the SUV.

"Sit by me," Ella whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Sorry guys. Me and my sister are going to sit together," I said simply. Angel grabbed my hand.

"I'm sitting by Max!" Angel squealed. Fang frowned.

"What about me?" he asked sadly.

"You can sit by Gazzy, Iggy, or Jason in the middle," I said patting his shoulder.

"No! Jason's sitting in the back with me," Angel protested.

"The back is smaller," Ella pointed out.

"Fine. He'll sit with the other guys."


	14. Chapter 13

One Week Later

"Max, how are we going to do this?" Angel asked as we pulled into the mall parking lot. We had gotten a huge house. Not including the attic and basement, it was two stories. I will not say the location, because, hello? In hiding?

"What do you mean sweetie?" I asked quietly. Yeah. Ella and me had started feeling sick now.

"Like, are we all going together, or are we going to split into groups?" Oh.

"It doesn't matter," I said quickly. Ella smiled.

"All I know is I'm with Max no matter what," she said happily. Fang nodded.

"Me too." I smiled and got out of the SUV.

Iggy and Fang's competition was already getting worse. They almost got into a real fight yesterday. It was getting bad.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked, addressing everyone else. Mom smiled.

"I can take the younger ones, and you four can go," she suggested. I nodded.

"Okay. Is that okay with everyone?" They all nodded. "Good."

"Meet back here at six," she ordered. I nodded. Fang grabbed my hand and we walked inside.

"So, tell me, have you two thought of any names?" Ella asked. We were all starving. We had stopped and gotten a snack. I put a French fry in my mouth.

"Well, for a girl, I was thinking Maxine," Iggy teased. I rolled my eyes.

"For a boy, I was thinking Leroy," Fang said before laughing. What was it with that boy and the name Leroy?

"Well, you two are about to be put to a real test," I warned. They looked confused.

"Helping two girls shop!" Ella squealed. We both stood up, and they looked at each other.

"Bag boys," they said in unison. We nodded.

"Someone's got to do it," I reminded them. They reluctantly stood up. We threw all of our stuff away.

"We should make sure to buy some stuff for later," Ella pointed out. I thought.

"Damn it! I forgot we're going to be fat," I whined. Fang grabbed my hand.

"Well you'll live," he said, not very nicely. I frowned.

"Thanks. You're so sweet," I said sarcastically. He smiled.

"I try." I rolled my eyes, and pulled my hand free so I could cross my arms.

"Mom said it's a school with no uniforms," Ella said enthusiastically.

"That just means more we have to buy," I said, turning to the guys. "Which means…"

"More bags to carry," Ella finished. They both let out a groan. We slapped high fives.

"Today is going to be fun," I said to myself, and everyone with me. Ella nodded. Fang and Iggy just stared at me.

"Oh my gosh," Ella said in her girly-girl tone. I looked at her. She leaned over to whisper the rest in my ear. "We'll have to go…uh…" I nodded. I got what she meant.

"We'll send them off somewhere else," I said after giving it some thought. They both stared at us.

"Nothing," Ella said smirking. We both nodded. They shook their heads.

"Women are so confusing," Iggy muttered. Fang nodded.

"And stupid," he teased. We gasped and turned to face him. I got right in his face.

"What was that?" I asked, pressing my foot on his toe. He smirked.

"Are you going to kick my ass?" I rolled my eyes and backed off.

"Maybe. I was thinking about it." He smirked.

"Or you could do that other thing instead," he suggested. I shook my head.

"Nah." He frowned, and we pulled them into the first store. American Eagle.

"People are staring at us," Fang hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it," I said, half-listening. Ella was showing me this really cute pair of shorts. They were white, and they were short. Not short, short, but my kind of short.

"Like them? For you?" she asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled and Fang just stared at us.

"You know, you two would be great at finding ways to torture men," he said shaking his head. We both grinned evilly.

"That could be arranged," I said, giving Fang an I-know-something-you-don't look.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged, and we paid for everything we had gotten. When we got out of the store, Fang and Iggy held out their arms.

"We've trained them so well," Ella observed. I nodded.

"Probably because they know we can kick their asses," I pointed out. She nodded.

"Probably. And they also know since this is all their fault we're pregnant in the first place," she added. I nodded and we walked off, leaving them behind just staring at us.

"My fault?" Fang asked walking in front of us. I nodded. "You were the one that told me to in the first place!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fang, it's a joke." He narrowed his eyes at me, but then smiled.

"You just made me think of something," he said in a tone that told me what he was thinking of. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Where now?" Ella asked. I pointed to Body Central. She grinned and nodded.

"Let's go," she said excitedly.

"Okay, we've been to New York and Co., Body Central, American Eagle, Abercrombie, Aeropostale, Belk's, Parisians, JC Penny's, Hollister, and just about every store that has clothes!" Iggy exclaimed. "Can we please just take a break?" Ella looked at me and I nodded. Time.

"Well, you guys can. We're going to go to…"  
"KB Toys," she lied. I looked at her, and the warily nodded. They just stared at us.

"It's never too early to start looking for baby toys," I added enthusiastically. "You two just go rest, and we'll meet you in the food court." They stared at us for a second and then nodded.

"Dude, let's take these to the SUV. Find Val and get the keys," I heard Fang say as they were walking off.

"KB Toys?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It was the first thing that came to mind," she said innocently. Uh…

"Okay." I rolled my eyes, and we walked into…dare I say, Victoria's Secret.

"Oh, after we go here, Pink has awesome clothes," Ella said sweetly. I nodded.

"Okay," I muttered. This was going to be awkward…especially since the cashier was a guy. I took a deep breath, and reluctantly looked around.

"Let's hurry and get rid of these bags before we run into the guys," Ella hissed as we were walking into pink.

"I wish we had gotten some from them," I said sadly. She nodded.

"Let's just get some stuff here, and move all the stuff to the pink bags," she suggested. I nodded.

"Good idea."  
They had a lot of cute sweats that went to a little lower than my knees. As strange as this sounds, there wasn't much that was pink. I mean, yeah there was some, but not as much as I thought. I actually bought a pair of read sweats with pink written on the leg in white letters, and a pair of blue sweat with pink written on the leg in green.

"Now shove it all in there, and let's go find them," I said quickly. She nodded.

We ran off to where there was no one around, and we transferred the items into the one bag. It said Pink, so they wouldn't get suspicious. We threw away the other one, and we walked to find them.

Someone slammed into me.  
"You bast—"

"I'm so sorry," a guy with blonde hair said. He looked up and glared at his friend.

"It's okay I guess," I said quickly. "Come on Linds, we have to go." She looked at me for a second and then nodded.

"Okay."

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked, giving me a smile. I sighed.

"Allison. I'm new here," I said quickly. He nodded.

"Well Allison, I'm Jake. Nice to meet you. Sorry about how we met. Where are you going to go to school?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, I'm new." Fang walked up.

"M…Allison," he said blankly. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes?" Ella pulled on my arm.

"We have to go," she said sweetly. I nodded.

"Who the hell was that?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Some guy named Jake. I don't know. He slammed into me and wouldn't quit asking me questions." Fang smirked.

"I guess I saved you then, huh?" I nodded, and put my arm in his.

"Yes you did."

"Now we only have shoe shopping left," Ella reminded me. "But getting them something else to wear is kind of more important." I nodded.

"Come on you two. Let's go."

"How does this look?" Ella asked pulling Iggy to where I could see him. I nodded.

"It looks good," I admired. She smiled. "How about this?" Fang crossed his arms.

"One good way to tell when a guy really loves a girl: he lets her treat him like a Barbie doll!" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay now." Ella put a hat on Iggy's head and moved it around.

"Does this totally ruin everything?" she asked taking a step back. I nodded.

"How do girls see this kind of stuff?" Iggy asked looking at Fang. He just shrugged.

"I have no clue." I was giving Fang this skater type look, with a lot of black. I let him choose the color. Why that boy loves so much black, I will never know. It does look really good on him though.

"Fang, come here," I said gesturing for him to come over to where the hats were. I picked up a solid black toboggan. I put it on his head, and fixed his bangs underneath it. That looked hot!  
"That looks really good!" Ella squealed. I smiled.

"Thanks. Now that hat works," I told her. She smiled.

"I know." Fang was staring at me.

"I love you," he whispered as I was taking off his hat. I smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled, and I grabbed his hand.

"Now, that's like outfit number seven hundred and four," I said sarcastically. "Do you think you're done?" He nodded.

"Yes. Even though it's not really that many, I have enough for two weeks without doing any laundry." I nodded.

"Okay." He smiled, and I grabbed all of the outfits. He pulled his shirt off before I got out, and he tilted my head up. He kissed me gently. When he pulled back, I smiled. I kissed him quickly, and I walked out. There were still some in there, but he would get those.

"Allison, come here," Ella said quickly. I looked over at her, and she was in the hat section. "How do you think this would look on him?" I grinned.

"Where is your Barbie doll?" I teased. She sighed.

"Changing into his old clothes. He said he was finished too. I mean he has about as many as Fang. To think, we only had to go to one store for them." I nodded, and Fang came out of the dressing rooms.

"I am not going shopping for a very, very long time," he said as he walked up to us. I smiled.

"Why? This is fun!" he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Iggy walked out.

"It feels good to be in my own clothes!" Ella smirked.

"Well, just so you know, those will be your clothes soon." Iggy frowned.

"Damn. We're too in love for our own good," he said looking at Fang. He looked up at me, and our eyes met. He had told me that before…he was too in love with me for his own good. I smiled.

"Yes we are. Hopelessly in love," Fang said quietly, not looking away from me.

"Come on. Let's pay for all of this, and get out of here!" I nodded, and looked at the hats. There was a solid black baseball hat type thing, but no writing. Solid black. I got closer and I realized it had black wings stitched on the side.

"Fang, come here!" He turned and looked at me.

"What?" he asked, walking beside me.

"This hat." He looked at it and grinned. I put it on backwards, and I smiled. He could so pull of a gangster look too. I smiled and he rolled his eyes. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

"If you like it…" I nodded, and he sighed. "Okay." I smiled and I grabbed all of the clothes we had for him. When the lady saw us, she just stared.

"Uh…we had to leave all our old stuff behind," Ella explained. She smiled and nodded.

After about ten minutes of ringing stuff up, she was done. Thank God no one else was in here. I looked at my phone. It was six o'clock. I grabbed some of the tons of bags we had from just them, and I walked towards the door.

"We have to hurry," I muttered. Fang looked at his phone and nodded.

"Yeah."

Mom was waiting on us once we got there. We managed to put all of the bags in the back of the SUV, and then all of us. Trust me, there were a lot.

"So, did everyone have fun?"


	15. Chapter 14

An all day shopping trip wore a pregnant seventeen-year-old out

An all day shopping trip wore a pregnant seventeen-year-old out. I walked in after getting the last of the bags, and I walked into my room. I laid on my bed and just didn't move. Fang brought some bags in there, and put them beside my bed.

"Tired?" I nodded and he sat beside me. He slowly rubbed my arm. "Just remember, I'm always going to be here for you." I nodded and kissed him.

"I know. You tend to keep your promises." He smiled.

"I try." I took a deep breath.

"I love you," I whispered barely audible. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you more," he shot back before walking out. Grr.

"Are you as tired as I am?" Ella asked lazily as she was walking by my room.

"I don't know but I am exhausted," I muttered. She nodded.

"Me too." I heard Angel scream. I stood up and ran into the living room where I heard the scream come from.

"You little whore!" Micah yelled when I came out. He had a knife by Iggy's neck.

"What are you jealous?" I spat. He narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up! You will listen to me, or he will die, and you'll have to raise your baby alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." He took a deep breath.  
"Max, walk outside alone. No one follow, and no one gets hurt."

"Over my dead body," Fang said icily behind him. He sounded so evil. He was invisible right now. Micah looked around the room.

"Who said that?" he asked dumbly. I rolled my eyes.

"The father of my child," I said coldly. He looked at Iggy and slung him away.

"Show yourself Fang!" I heard Fang chuckle darkly.

"Aw. Why? I'm having so much fun."  
"Well, I'm going to have fun kidnapping Max and erasing her memory so she thinks I'm the daddy and she's still in love with me. She won't have to pretend to love you anymore!"

"Shut up!" Fang shouted becoming visible. His hands were…flaming. We all stared at him. He jumped on Micah. "You will not touch her!" He looked at his hands and stared. "Whoa."  
"I'm not going to make him mad anymore," Iggy muttered. I nodded.

"Me either." He stood up and kicked Micah in the ribs. We all heard them break. Even Mom and Ella.

"Stay away from us all you stupid bastard!" he screamed as he kicked him in the nuts. "Or would you rather me call you oh hated creator!" His hands were still flaming. Otherwise he would have probably punched him. Micah shoved himself off of the floor.

"You're wasting your time. You can't hurt me for too long." I rolled my eyes. Fang snarled.

"You want to bet?" He tackled him, burning Micah's arms.

"Oh my God! That's hot!" The fire on Fang's hands was now a light blue, turning white. Fang grinned evilly.

"Really? Well this is going to really burn!" We all stared at him. Whoa. I had never seen this side of Fang. He put his hands around his neck, and started squeezing.

"Oh my God!" Micah yelled. Fang put his hands on Micah's chest and pushed himself up. Micah screamed, and you could literally see his ribs sink in. Fang stood up, and Micah's eyes fluttered shut. He had stopped breathing. Fang looked at him and then blinked.

"Is he dead?" Mom asked, clearly stunned. Iggy knelt beside him and checked for a pulse.

"Yep. He is. Dead as a door nail." Fang blinked.

"I…killed him?" I nodded and hugged him.

"I'm not married anymore!" I squealed. "You killed the person who created us! You killed him!" He grinned.

"You're happy?" I nodded and he smiled. "That's all that matters." Mom just stared at the lifeless body on the floor.

"What now?"

Sorry it's so short. This will be the last one posted on Maximum Richards? I have a short series coming out. I've actually written it all. I just have to post it. It's called Four Years Ago


End file.
